


I've Loved You For A Thousand Years

by Mikaelson_Fan14



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelson_Fan14/pseuds/Mikaelson_Fan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Lydia are lovers, and swore to stay by each other's side till death. That is until a curse split them apart for all eternity, or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And They Were Born

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Originals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177594) by Julie Plec. 



** **

**981 A.D**

**Over a thousand years ago, a baby girl was born. She had the pure white-tan skin of her werewolf father, Jonas, and the beautiful, red small locks of her mother, the most powerful witch that had ever lived, Charlotte. When she first opened her eyes, they were the lightest blue of all, crystal blue. They named this beautiful girl after her ancestor, Lydia, Lydia Snow. The devastating part of Lydia’s whole life, is that her mother died giving birth to her. Lydia lived with her father for two years, then he decided she was all too much, and he couldn’t keep her. Her father had a friend, Ansel, that would take care of her.**

**The same time she was born, was the same time he was born. A woman, with beautiful golden locks gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, they named him, Niklaus. Niklaus has his mother’s hair, and his father’s eyes. His father name is Mikael, the viking, the man the woman wanted so much to do with him, because she loved him. This woman’s name is Esther. Now, the devastating part about his whole life, is his father was never really his father, and his sister was taken away at the age four, but Niklaus lived out his years with his family, all together as one. While Lydia, would get a visit from Esther every now, and then, having chats about Charlotte, because they were the best of friends. Esther also visited Lydia for magic lessons, because the power Lydia contained was no ordinary power. Her mother gave all her magic to her child as she was dying, to ensure it wasn’t in Esther’s hands. Esther could kill Lydia and take her magic, but it wouldn’t be that easy. Charlotte’s magic was true, Lydia would have to give Esther her magic, or the magic would just float down, into her ancestors. Esther grew to a liking of Lydia, and around the age of thirteen, she finally got to meet Esther’s children. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, The Mikaelson Family.**

**“Come children! I would like you to meet someone.” Esther demanded in a loud soft voice. They all came running towards the two bumping into each other playfully. Lydia stood and laughed as they came. When they got to the two, they all lined up and admired her. “This my children, is Lydia Snow. I’ve been training her too. She lives in the village through the woods.” The young girl with same long golden locks as her mother walked up to her and grabbed one of locks and pulled it down making it bounce back up. They laughed together then the boy, with also the same golden hair walked up to her and looked up at his mother.**

**“Would it be impolite if I touched her face, mother?” he asked. And before Esther answered Lydia put her hand up and smiled.**

**“You may.” she spoke with her sweet, compelling voice. The boy slowly raised his hand to her face and rested it there.**

**“My name is Niklaus.” he smiled.**

**“Nice to meet you.”**

**“You have such beautiful skin.” he complimented her. She blushed and he stepped away. The dark brown haired boy walked up and kissed her hand.**

**“The names Kol.” she smiled and he walked off, and the following two, Finn and Elijah, did the same. Then, the youngest boy was last. Henrik gave her a hug, and she hugged him back. It took some time for them to get used to Lydia being around all the time, but they hit it off quickly, everyone was playing with her except Finn. Finn has always had something against powerful witches, ever since he saw his sister get taken away by one.**

**“How long is she going to be around mother?” Finn asked watching her run around the yard.**

**“Until, i’m able to get close to her and have her magic. Be patient my child.” Esther answered.**

**“Can’t you just kill her?” Finn asked.**

**“I’m afraid it isn’t that easy, and I would never hurt her, she’s like my own. Now, go play, life’s too short to carry so much hate.” she smiled and went back to knitting a quilt. Finn rolled his eyes and stared at her more, scowling at her. He only got angrier when his mother called an outsider one of hers.**

**➽➽➽**

**“Time to eat children!” Esther called from the cabin door. They all raced each other to the front door and to the table. “No running inside! And take your shoes off! You know better.” Esther yelled sitting the plates on the table. The teens and children finally settled down and begin eating.**

**“Dad, I know how to win a sword battle against you.” Niklaus spoke to his father Mikael. Mikael stopped cutting his meat and looked up at his son.**

**“You know nothing, boy.” he said tightly causing the boy to look away embarrassed. Esther looked over at her son and grew angry with her husband’s tone.**

**“Do not speak to our son that way, Mikael. You’re hurting his feelings.” she sat her hand on her son’s shoulder and placed a kiss on his head.**

**“He needs to grow up.” Mikael replied placing a piece of meat in his mouth. Lydia disliked his meaness, so she caused the meat to fly down his throat making him choke. Esther jumped to his side patting his back.**

**“Kids go to your room.” Everyone was stunned, so they didn’t move until she yelled ‘Now!’. They all got up and ran to the room and shutting the door.**

**“Who did it?!” Finn asked. No one spoke, then Niklaus put his head down. “Klaus? Was it you?” Finn walked over to him and snatched his arm. “Tell me!” he demanded. Lydia stepped a foot forward, then stepped back when she heard Niklaus begin to talk.**

**“I thought it, but I swear I didn’t do it! Please don’t tell mama.” he pleaded. Finn threw Klaus to the floor and walked out the door, then Lydia and Rebekah rushed to him helping him up.**

**“Ow,” he ached. He moved his arm and bent it up revealing a scratch.**

**“Let me see.” Lydia said grabbing his wrist and placing her hand over the scratch. When she removed it, the scratch was healed.**

**“How-how did you do that?” he asked amazed and confused.**

**“I read ahead. Now,” she pulled down his cloth sleeve and sat him down on the bed. “Stay here don’t move.” she turned to the rest and waved her hand. “Come.” they all obeyed and ran and sat next to Niklaus on the all-too-big bed they all slept on. Lydia stood in front them as if she was protecting them from whatever was going to enter the room. She stood waiting, then she jumped when she heard footsteps. A few seconds later Esther opened the door and behind her was Mikael and Finn.**

**“Niklaus, may I have a word?” she placed her hands across her chest. Niklaus got up from the bed, and as he walked past Lydia, she clung to his shirt and stepped forward.**

**“It was me. I made him choke.” her heart started beating fast, afraid of what might happen to her.**

**“You little bitch!” Mikael growled pushing past Finn and Esther. When he was five feet away, Lydia put her hand up and he stopped and dropped groaning and yelling in pain. All the children moved further back in the bed and Kol ordered them under the sheets.**

**“Lydia!” Esther yelled running towards her grabbing her hand. “Stop! You’re hurting him!” Lydia ignored her.**

**“He hurts his children! He deserves what he gets.” she twisted her hand causing more pain to the man, then Kol ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist shifting her around breaking the bond between her and the now pissed man. Lydia blinked her eyes turning back to the man. She held her wrist and begin to cry. “Esther! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened-” the woman stopped her holding up her hand.**

**“Go home, Lydia. Do not return until I come get you.” the young girl begin to speak, “Now Lydia!” Esther demanded. Lydia didn’t protest, she turned back to the children peeking from under the covers.**  
**“I’m sorry.” she turned and disappeared.**


	2. The Unexpected

** **

**The next few months, Niklaus and Lydia had been sneaking around seeing each other in the West Point of the woods next to their favorite pond.**

**“I’ve missed you!” Lydia whispered in excitement and threw herself into Niklaus’ arms.**

**“I’ve missed you too.” he turned his head and smelled her hair as he always has. He loved the smell that lingered on her body, roses, velvet, and the beginning of spring. It’s the thing he loved most about his best friend, -that he wished she was so much more- her strawberry blonde hair. “Sorry I haven’t came in a while, mother has been making us practice more hours than usual.” he explained pulling away, but leaving his hands on her hips.**

**“No, no it’s okay really I understand. She hasn’t been here in three months. Does she hate me for hurting Mikael?” Lydia worried.**

**“No, my dearest friend. She’s been put under a lot of stress back home. I’m sure she will visit you soon.” he smiled and she nod her head hiding her ghostly smile.**

**“How are they? Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, Elijah?”**

**“They’re fine, Kol misses you deeply. Rebekah has been taking care of Henrik, and Elijah’s been keeping safe of all of us. Finn has been acting as mother’s pet. No idea why.” Lydia smiled. She liked the way his accent rang when he begun to grow some-what grumpy.**

**“Oh! I’ve got you something.” Lydia remembered rummaging through her satchel pulling out a handmade carved knight riding a horse. “I stayed up all night carving it. I know how much you want to be a hero someday.” He took the carving out her hand and gave her a hug.**

**“Thank you Lydd, it’s beautiful, I will treasure it forever.” they smiled at each other and Lydia turned to walk away. “Wait!” he cried out to the girl as if he were detecting her feeling of lonesomeness walking away. She turned back around face bright waiting for the golden haired boy’s reply. “Do you think we can over due our time, and you can teach me how to carve?” the ginger nod her head quickly walking back towards the boy taking out a block of wood and a knife.**

**They spent the rest of their afternoon carving and talking about what they have been up to for the past two weeks. Before they separated Niklaus decided he should make a move on the beautiful girl he’d had a crush on since he first laid eyes on her and got to meet her. As she said her farewells and walked away, when she was about ten feet away Niklaus spoke.**

**“Have you ever kissed someone?” he didn’t want to ask that at all. When the girl turned around to face him his heart beat rapidly and he regretted the words immediately.**

**“No,” she answered. “have you?” she continued.**

**“No.” he shook his head dropping it a little, embarrassed.**

**“Why’s a handsome boy like you haven’t had his first kiss.” she asked cunningly.**

**“I could ask you the same… I mean, beautiful girl… of course.” his heart started racing wishing he’d never spoke of such thing without thinking it through. The sweet girl giggled and he blushed.** **_‘She thinks I’m funny?’_ ** **he thought to himself and blushed a little.**

**Lydia walked over to him, -not acknowledging what she was doing- and slowly wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck. “As your dearest friend I find it necessary to kiss you, that is if you want me to.” she asked innocently. Niklaus nod his head twice and his cheeks begin to turn red, blushing. Lydia braced herself and leaned slowly towards the boy’s face and pressed her lips to his. The boy pressed his fingers against her back, pulling her closer closing the few inches. Lydia was so caught up in the kiss, she had no control over her magic. All the water in the pond begin to rise and towered over them. Niklaus noticed the shadow and quickly pulled back staring at the huge wave coming down on them. He pulled Lydia into his arms, then everything went black.**

**➽➽➽**

**“Children, out now. Let them rest!” Esther demanded them out. Lydia blinked her eyes a few times, and focused her eyes. Once she could see, she saw Esther exit the room. She looked over to her right and seen her best friend sweating and pale.**

**“Klaus?” she whispered over the sleeping boy. “Klaus, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to!” a tear rolled down the ginger’s face and she buried her head in his neck. After a minute or so, she felt a hand on her back, and she pulled away looking at the sick boy’s eyes. “Oh! Klaus.” she smiled. “I’m so sorry, how do you feel?” she brushed his golden curls out of his face and re-wet the towel and placed it on his head.**

**“I feel like last Autumn.” he joked. Lydia laughed and cried at the same time. “It’s okay Lydd, i’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” he promised.**

**“Of course you’ll be fine.” she jumped up out her bed and over to her satchel. She pulled out a replica of Esther’s spell book that she made last winter. She flipped through the pages searching for the sickness spell. If there is one thing she learned from Esther about magic, is never fool with nature, or the dark. Lydia knew Niklaus would be fine, but she couldn’t risk it, she didn’t want to wait till it was too late. She read the ingredients and packed her satchel to go fetch them. Before she left, she ran back to the -now again- sleeping boy and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She felt the heat lingering from his lips and face and closed her eyes wishing she’d never kissed him earlier.**

**➽➽➽**

**“Klaus! Please! NO don’t take him!” Lydia wanted so badly to snap all their necks with a snap of her fingers, but she denied, she didn’t want to lose them again. “Esther! Please let go, I won’t let them take him! They can’t help him!” Before Lydia could get another yell out, Mikael slapped her across her face, sending her face flying to the left. Esther did nothing, nothing but turned her head away and closed her eyes. She was afraid that if she acted, Mikael would hit her too, or worse. Her and Lydia, and her whole family would be set on a wooden pole and burned alive. She dropped loose of Lydia and she dropped to the ground, holding her face crying.**

**One hour earlier…**

**“I’ve got the ingredients.” she told the sleep sick boy. “You’re gonna be perfectly fine in the next hour.” she promised taking out the ingredients. She heard banging on the front door of the cabin and then she heard a deep voice.**

**“Ma’am I was informed there is a sick boy who needed aid. We are here to collect him and take him away to a medical unit.” the man said. Esther then lit her porch candle-light and observed the man. He was a viking soldier. His brown suit and matching accessories gave it away. She gasp for air as if she had lost her voice.**

**“No one at this home called for the medical unit, you must have the wrong house.” she smiled politely and slowly closed the door, but the man stopped it with his hand opening back up.**

**“Esther Mikaelson? Mikael’s wife?” the soldier asked. Esther nod her head, heart beating fast. She knew that if they took her son, they wouldn’t give him back. He would be placed in a camp for training to become a Viking soldier, once he was healthy.**

**“Mikael called us. He offered to pay, he did, so we’re here to collect.”**

**Lydia stood behind Esther against the wall listening the whole time, then she ran to the room and quickly picked up her things. “I will return. I will never leave you. Always and forever.” she placed a quick kiss on his forehead and raced out the room. She ran down the same hall as before, then turned the next corner quickly when she heard the soldiers foot steps. She sank deeper into the dark space and waited for them to pass. When she found the right moment, she came out and went the way they came only to find two soldiers blocking the doorway. She walked up to them, then one of the men started walking towards her holding his hand out.**

**“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave.” he already had his hand placed on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand and back up to him. She quickly stomped his foot, kicked in his knee and broke his wrist where he held the gun. She then looked him in the eye and snapped his neck with her bare hands. The other soldier aimed his gun at her.**

**“Don’t Move!” he ordered. “I will shoot!” Lydia took her chance and ran towards the soldier, jamming his bullets with her two fingers. When she reached him, she punched him across the face, and kneed him in the stomach and snapped his neck. When she heard the three soldiers coming her way she crawled up in the corner of the room. The soldiers arrived in the room and spotted the men and immediately raised his gun. Scanning the room and found no one but Lydia. Esther came running behind him seconds later rushing over to Lydia picking her up embracing her.**

**“Thank you.” she whispered into Lydia’s ear. Right after, Mikael came rushing through the door.**

**“You’ve made it.” he nod his head towards the soldier in front him. “Soldier Dean.”**

**“Mikael. We have came to take what you bargained.” the soldier responded evenly addressing the two soldiers holding Niklaus on a bed pan.**

**“You bargained our son?!” Esther yelled at him in awe and frustration. When Lydia seen him laid out on the bed pan, all she could do was cry.**

**“I did what needed to be done!” Mikael walked up to her yelling in her face. Esther only looked away back at Lydia and held her closer. Mikael turned back to the men and they nod, and started out the door and Mikael, Esther, and Lydia followed. They sat the bed pan in the back of the vehicle and hopped in the car.**

**Now…**

**“Bekah! Go get a wet towel!” Kol ordered her running to Lydia’s side holding her up. Lydia didn’t push him away or told him to leave her like she wanted to, she just held her face crying and repeating, ‘They took him’. Kol held her close and tried his best to comfort her telling her everything would be okay. Rebekah returned with the wet towel and Lydia’s satchel across her shoulders. She dropped down to Kol’s side and took off her satchel sitting it next to her, and giving the towel to Kol. He placed the towel on her face and lifted her up and walked her to the barn they made last summer.**

**“Come Bekah, help me sit her down. Grab that blue chair.” Bekah nodded obediently and grabbed the chair placing it behind Lydia. Lydia grabbed the back of the chair and sat down immediately grabbing her spell book. Before she could open it, Kol slapped his hand down on the lid.**

**“What're think you’re doing? Remove your hand now Kol.” Lydia demanded.**

**“No, you need to rest.” he protested.**

**“No, I need to find Klaus. Now move before I make you.” she eyed him down till he gave up. Kol always tried to play that game with the older ones, but it only works on Rebekah and Henrik. Kol grabbed Rebekah’s shoulder and picked Henrik up on his back walking out the barn. Lydia watched them go, then she turned back to her spell book. She ran to the back of the barn and took down their map from the wall and placed it on the table. She then grabbed sand, and a object that belonged to Niklaus. She’s going to perform a locator spell.**

**“Why don’t you go find the little brat and tie her up here?! She’s going to use her magic to find him.” Mikael pasted.**

**“I’m no monster Mikael. I only do what’s right, and tieing her up isn’t such a nice idea. She’ll snap our necks like a twig.” Esther explained.**

**“We need to do something, because if she-” she was interrupted by Esther putting her hands on his shoulders stopping him and looking into his eyes.**

**“She won’t find him. I haven’t taught her the locator spell yet. We’ll be fine. Wherever she is, she has to come back sometime, so just get some rest.” she talked him into giving up and going to bed.**

**Lydia was successful with the locator spell and found him on the move towards Anchorage, the place where they held the sick trainers. She packed her bags, snuck into the back of the house and grabbed food. Elijah caught her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and turned to Elijah.**

**“What are you doing?” Elijah asked.**

**“I’m borrowing food.” Lydia responded turning back to the storage. “I’m going get Klaus.” Elijah sighed in disappointment and turned her around. When she turned around, Elijah broke the few inches by pressing his lips to hers. He wasn't thinking at all, he only acted out of his feelings. When he broke away, he regretted it immediately, because he read the confused girl’s expression.**

**“I apologize for my sudden behavior. Please forgive me.” he put his head down.**

**“Don’t mention any of this, and we can call it even.” she put on a straight face and walked past him out the back door.**


	3. Retrieving Niklaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia sets out to hunt down Klaus all on her own, making sure nothing gets in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, i'm still wondering if I should time jump to 2016 or when the first season of The Originals first started.

**  To: Elijah about Lydia**

**She ran to the stables and grabbed her horse Annabella and jumped on her.**

**It took her thirty minutes to catch up with them and tied her horse to a tree a few yards away. She jumped off and ran along side in the grass avoiding the dirt road. When she came along side them, she flat the tires with a stare and watched the car shake rapidly.**

**“What the bloody hell was that?” Soldier Dean yelled. “Go check it out Lark!”**

**“On it.” Lark replied getting out the car. By then, Lydia was already twenty feet behind him. She snuck up behind him and covered his mouth slashing his neck. She’s a ruthless son of a bitch, but it’s only her inner wolf that hasn’t been unlocked yet. With the rage of her father, it consumed her, and so did her magic. When it all happens, it’s like someone else takes control, and she forgets what she’d done. She ripped off the hood of the car making the two soldiers look back in fear at the redhead devil. She grabbed the two by their throats, pulling them into the air with just two fingers, snapping their necks and letting them drop. She fell to the ground in pain, holding her head and groaning. She laid there next to the bloody man for about three minutes and got up looking around her. She began to cry when she seen Niklaus. She hopped on the back of the car pulling the covers down below his waist.**

**“I’m here,” she smiled. She grabbed her satchel and pulled out a bottle of liquid, the sickness spell. She waved her hand over the bottle activating the spell. She grabbed the back of his head and tilting it up to pour the liquid into his mouth. Within seconds, the boy’s pale skin turned back to it’s healthy shade, and his extremely hot temperature turned back to it’s normal state. The boy opened his eyes and coughed roughly sitting up. Lydia was proud of herself for doing the spell correctly, and saving Niklaus’ life. She hugged him crying in joy, then she pulled away wiping her tears.**

**“Where are w-” the boy was interrupted by the girl’s finger on his lips.**

**“No time to talk. We have to go!” she grabbed his hand and jumped off the car running together to the horse.**

**➽➽➽**

**They arrived back at the home and went straight to Niklaus’ room.**

**“Thank you Lydd. For saving me, twice.” he smiled.**

**“Always and forever remember?” she smiled back. She turned away from him and walked towards the door. Niklaus knew his feelings for her, maybe she just didn’t quite feel the same, and there was no way of figuring it out. He only thought to live in the now, in the present, and he did.**

**“Hey, wait.” he called to her. She stopped and looked back him smiling perfectly and shyly. “Can you stay the night?”**

**“Oh, that would be all too risky.” she said disappointedly. Niklaus knew she was right, his mother and father would punish him if he knew they’d had something going on. Only if it wasn’t so obvious to Esther. Niklaus thought, what is there a way to have her here, without getting caught? Then, he remembered, Finn hides his things in plain sight with a cloaking spell. Lydia could cloak herself.**

**“I have an idea!” Niklaus grinned wildly. Lydia cringed at his wild look and thought ‘** **_Oh God, what is his brilliant plan now? He’s nearly got taken away, yet he still wants to take it too far and risk us getting caught’._ ** **“You can use your cloaking spell.” he pointing to her satchel. She looked down at her book slightly out and smiled.**

 **** **“You’re right!” she agreed. She walked over to his bed and they sat down across from each other and she pulled out her book and flipped to the ‘Illusory Cloaking Spell’. “It says here, ‘** **_T_ ** _he spell allows a witch to cloak themselves and their targets be it a person, object or certain locations completely. However, It's magic can be disrupted by magical objects. The distance in which a witch is able to cloak their target is directly proportionate to their level of skill_ **_’._ ** **There’s no way I can cloak myself. There are magical items everywhere.” She closed her book shut and a paper flew out. She jumped off the bed angrily and grabbed the paper slapping it on top the book.**

**“Hey, what’s this?” Niklaus asked grabbing the paper and reading it. “Woah! Look,” he faced the paper towards Lydia showing her a dark object drawn. She grabbed the paper and sat back down on the bed reading it.**

**“‘If you have a dark object, you can link your spell to the object making the spell stronger’. I don’t have an dark object Klaus.” she sighed throwing it back into the book.**

**“But mother does, I can sneak in a get it. But, she has a boundary spell way out our level.” Niklaus panicked, then he remembered about what Lydia told him to swear not to tell the others. “Your magic.” She looked back at him with a confused face, then she comprehended.**

**“No, I can’t. Please, i’ll just go home.” she turned away and grabbed her bag walking away. Niklaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back.**

**“Please Lydd, I want you to stay. Please, you will if you love me.” Lydia looked back at him thinking, ‘** **_Oh, that’s not fair, he’s using the ‘love me’ quota.’_ ** **She sighed and threw her bag down back on the bed.**

**“Fine. What do I need to do.” he smiled and lead her back to the bed.**

**“So, you have to reverse the spell, just as she would do, but you need to access your power from deep inside. So read this.” she grabbed the open book from him and studied the spell.**

**‘** Boundary Counter Spell: This spell is used to reverse a salt binding boundary spell .  
      Incantation: Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.  
     Requirements: 6 candles

       **“Klaus, why do we have to go through all this trouble just to have me stay the night? We will live great many years, we can wait.” she closed the book and grabbed his hand.**

**“I don’t want to wait. I want you now. I… I mean, I want you to sleep over tonight.” his face flushed at the embarrassment. She laughed lightly and opened her satchel pulling out Sage. “What’s that?” Niklaus asked.**

**“It’s Sage. It can block off any hearing in a room. I’m going to Sage this room and the hallways, so that we can do it without waking them." She lit the Sage and let it burn.**

             **They got up from the bed and tried their best to stay quiet walking past their bedrooms waving the Sage in the air. They got to the back of the house where Esther’s spell room is. They opened the door and tried to walk in, but they were blocked off. They looked down at the book and seen the salt is the linking boundary. They tried to kick it over, but their foot couldn’t go past. She reached in her satchel and pulled out the six candles, handing them to Niklaus to line up.**

 **“Stand back. ‘** **_Ex Spiritum In Tacullum!’”_ ** **and with her chant, the candles lit. She smiled wickedly at Niklaus and placed the book down at her feet turning to the door. She closed her eyes and raised her hands. “‘Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis!’” they felt a gush of wind and the salt moved, breaking a passage into the room. She turned her focus to the candles. “‘** **_Suctus Incendia’”_ ** **The candles blew out and they walked in the room. They looked around the room at all the things Esther had that were magical. Niklaus ran his fingers along objects mesmerized. Lydia stood in the middle of the room and looked around finding nothing.**

**“I’m going to try something.” she told Niklaus closing her eyes. He concentrated hard on dark objects channeling her inner magic. She started to hear objects shake and she looked to the front right corner of the room, and seen a shelf full of -what must be- dark objects. She fast walked over to them scanning for the smallest one that wouldn’t be noticed missing. She spotted a small tea cup. She grabbed it and showed it to Niklaus.**

      **“How can a tea cup be a dark object?” he asked. Lydia flashed a smile and walked past him out the room.**

      **“Dark objects can be anything. They can be made out of the less expected objects so they wouldn’t be detected as easily. Unless you’re an all powerful witch.” she laughed and picked up the spellbook opening it to the Boundary Manipulation Spell.**

 **_T_ ** _he spell allows a witch to manipulate the effects of a boundary spell placed by another witch. It can allow the witch to turn around the boundary effects, for example, a spell that is supposed to keep people out will keep people trapped inside of a certain location._

     Requirements: Binding agent of the boundary spell

     Incantation: _Aven safa sa balise, de la mer…_

**Lydia sat the book down, and placed the salt back in line and activated the spell back.**

**“Avon safa sa balise, de la mer…” She slowly moved her hands towards the door, and it stopped at the end of the door line. She did the spell correctly. Using her telekinesis, she pulled the door shut and locked it. She turned back to Niklaus, who had all six candles already in his hand and they went to the bedroom together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, i'm still wondering if I should time jump to 2016 or when the first season of The Originals first started.


	4. We Meet Again...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's present time in New Orleans, and Lydia visits long lost family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sudden time jump. It will be going back and forth sometimes, I will warn you, so that you aren't lost.

**  Kol Mikaelson**

**Present Time: 2016**

**She steps out the car, dressed to impress. She has on black laced heels that come one centimeter above the ankle, dark blue jeans, yellow half shirt -laced bottom-, and a brown purse. Her hair is curly, and two front sections are bobby pinned back. Her make-up is gold and black, drawn cat eye, and nude lipstick. She’s like the perfect magazine model. Her red hair glowing in the sunlight. She slammed the door shut to her all black Mustang and walked over to Rousseau's.  She pushed the door open triggering the bell, that moves when someone enters. The music was medium level, ‘** **_Wake Up Nessie’_ ** **playing,, having everyone inside shouting ‘Ayeeee!’, moving their feet and laughing. Lydia smiled at the happy people and walked over to the counter.**

 **** **“I’ll have an El Toro Loco.” Lydia tells the blonde bartender.**

**“Coming right up,” she smiles and grabs a glass and mixing bottles.**

**“I think, you can help me with something…” Lydia looks at her name tag, but she already knows who she is.  “Camille.”**

**“Cammie. And what can I help you with miss…?” She waits for Lydia’s reply.**

**“Snow. Lydia Snow.” Lydia gives her a warm smile and takes a sip of her drink before she speaks. “I’m looking for a lost bunch. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Freya. Ring any bells?”  Lydia notices Cammie go stiff and can hear her heart racing. “It seems it does. Do you know where I can find them?”**

**“I may know. Can I ask why you’re looking for them?” Cammie asks crossing her hands over her chest. Lydia takes her last sip and sits the glass down tracing the rim.**

**“It’s a long story, that i’m afraid i’ll have to share another time Miss O'Connell.” Lydia flashes a smile and leaves the bar. Cammie is stunned, she never told her, her last name. ‘** **_Did she even know me before she came in?’_ ** **She thought to herself. She  took out her phone and called Klaus. When he answered the phone, she turned on the blender.**

**“There’s someone looking for you. Her name is Lydia, Lydia Snow.”**

**➽➽➽**

**Lydia walked back to her car and before she opened the door she felt someone’s presence. She turned around and seen the face she never thought she’d ever be so close to for over nine hundred years. “Klaus,” she breathed. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but there would be so many things at risk if their lips touched.**

**“Who are you and why are you looking for me.” Klaus asked firmly.**

**“Can we talk about this somewhere else? There is a lot i have to explain, and Everyone needs to hear.” She explained. He raised his head and nod. Before she could speak, he was gone, and she ran after him. They were at his compound in less than five seconds. Lydia spinned around looking at the gold ‘M’s carved into the stone walls. She knew immediately what they stood for. Mikaelson. She followed behind him into a office type room. The Floor had beautiful, red royal designed carpet, and tables and walls full of paintings. Straight ahead when you walk in the room, is  a wall full of books, and right in front of it are two couches facing each other and a coffee table separating them.**

**“Do you want something to drink? Elijah should be home soon. Freya’s in the bedroom.” ‘** **_Freya.’,_ ** **Lydia Thought.  She hasn’t met Freya, not yet at least.**

**“Sure. I can have a drink.” Lydia smiled her wicked smile. Seconds later Freya walked in babbling something to Klaus.**

**“Brother. I’ve tried the spell many times, it just won’t-” she stopped at the door when she seen Lydia standing there smiling. “Who’s this?”**

**“This, is Lydia Snow. Lydia this is my sister-”**

**“Freya.” Lydia finished. She held her hand out walking towards Freya. Freya flashed a fake smile and shook her hand.**

**“Who exactly are you, Lydia?” Freya asked.**

**“She said she’s going to tell us once everyone’s here.” Klaus smirked devilishly, taking a sip of his Bourbon.**

**“Tell us what?” Elijah asked walking through the double doors. Lydia wanted so bad to hug him, to kiss his cheek to apologize for before, but she had to play it cool. She smiled and put out her hand.**

**“I’m Lydia.”**

**“Elijah.” he smiled ridiculously charming.**

**“Okay, so. We’re all here. Care to share who the hell you are?” Klaus pushed. Lydia gave him a fast mug and turned to the couches.**

**“May we sit? This may take long, you might have a lot of questions.” Lydia said walking to the couch and taking a seat. In seconds, Klaus and Elijah joined her, leaving Freya walking alone. When she got to the couch, Lydia braced herself not sure where to start.**

**“I’m Klaus’ ex-wife.” she blurted out.  Everyone sat still just staring, then Klaus started laughing.**

**“I’m sorry, did you just say wife?” Klaus asked with a smile still on his face.**

**“Yes, that’s what I said.”**

**“My brother was never married. Well, not that I know of. Niklaus?” Elijah turned to Klaus.**

**“I’ve never met this woman in my life...times.” Klaus looked back at me with a now serious look.**

**“You both have, you just don’t remember. Esther made you forget…” she trailed off when Klaus jumped up.**

**“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, I don’t know what you want, I’m not listening to this.” He walked away and only got a few feet before Lydia was in front of him.**

**“I can make you remember.” She rushed out was ahead of time. She was supposed to leave this sentence for the end. He moved closer to her face, breath length away.**

**“i don’t want to remember.” he bumped her shoulder and left the room. Lydia looked back to Elijah who was standing with his hands in his pocket.**

**“You said, you can make him remember. Can you show me?” He asked walking towards Lydia buttoning his suit jacket. She looked back the way Klaus went, then she looked back to Elijah nodding her head.**

**“Yes,” she breathed.**

**“Can you make us all remember?” Lydia started to become faint. She knew that if she attempted to break the curse, she would faint. She tried to walk away and stumbled over. Before she fell she felt Elijah’s arms, then she felt nothing.**

**➽➽➽**

**“What happened?” Freya asked handing Lydia a ice pack. Lydia took it with shaking hands looking into Freya’s eyes. ‘** **_All I ever wanted was to save you, to be there for you, but i was afraid. Afraid she’d take them too.”_ ** **Lydia thought. She shook the voice away and put the ice pack to her head.**

**“Esther, she made the curse to where, if I attempt to tell them who I am, I would Faint, and forget what happened.” Lydia looked to Elijah standing in the corner rubbing his lower lip. He moved his hand to his pocket walking towards Lydia. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her lower back, to prop her up. Lydia smiled at his kindness, “I’m fine Elijah, Thanks.” He moved his hand away and returned her smile. Lydia couldn’t help but to feel guilty, she knew what Elijah’s doing. He’s taking interest in her all over again, just as he did all those years ago. Lydia could read his mind, but that wouldn’t be nice.**

**“Can I try something?” Lydia gestured towards his head.**

**“What exactly do you want with my thoughts?” Elijah asked firmly, pressing his lips in a firm, hard line.**

**“I would like to read your thoughts if that’s okay with you? And don’t worry, Elijah i’d never hurt you. I’d also like to show you why I would never hurt you.” Lydia said seductively, as to have him more drawn, more curious. He parted his lips, about to talk, but nothing comes out. He looks back at her and thought, ‘** **_I don’t know who this woman is, yet i’m definitely intrigued.”_ **

**“Certainly,” he turned to Lydia and she smiled warmly placing her hands on either side of his head. She closed her eyes, needing not to focus, she’s more advanced, it only takes her ten seconds. Elijah opens his eyes and stares straight into Lydia’s eyes.**

**“How?” he asked,**

**“That’s only part, trust me. It get’s worse, but I can show only if Klaus agrees to not react, although i’m sure he’d want to dagger you.” Elijah looked at her confused. “it’s bad Elijah.” Lydia looks down and takes her purse and walks towards the exit.**

**“I will talk to Klaus.” Elijah stopped her. “But, you should know, Niklaus doesn’t-”**

**“Like to be told what to do. I know, it’s why I fell in love with him.” she answers turning around facing Freya and Elijah.**

**“Where do I come in?” Freya asks as if she’s useless.**

**“When Esther put the curse on us, you weren’t around, so I have no Effect… I have an idea. Freya. You can help me.” Lydia rammed through her sack, pulling out the same dark object Esther used to activate the curse. She walked to Freya and showed her the black skull.**

**“What’s this?” Freya asked grabbing it.**

**“It’s the object Esther used for the curse.” Elijah answered walking up next to Freya. “How do you have this? I thought Esther destroyed it.”**

**“There’s a reason i’m the only one who remembers. She wanted me feel the pain of watching you go on without me. Watch Klaus go to girl after girl, till he actually made something.” Lydia put her head in her hand, then ran it through her hair letting out a quick sigh.**

**“You mean Hope?” Elijah asked, and Lydia looked at him and nod her head.**

**“What exactly do we have to do?” Freya asked. Lydia wiped her tear away and turned to Freya.**

**“We have to perform the same spell. When the spell is performed once it’s activated, perform it again on the same object, then it deactivates, and so on. But, I want to destroy it once we’ve broke the spell.”**

**“Do you know how much power Esther had?” Freya asked.**

**“Yes. She was channeling me.”**

**“Well that’s nothing, it’s just two witches.” Lydia laughed and wiped the last few tears from her face.**

**“I’m not just any witch Freya. My real last name is Polovich.” Elijah adjusted his posture and Freya gasped.**

**“You’re… the last of the Polovich witches?” Elijah asked.**

**“Yes, I met all of you because all Esther wanted was for me to give her my magic. I didn’t figure it out till my nineteenth year, and that’s when she split us apart. She knew all of you would turn on her. And she would have needed all of you to help take me down if it came down to that point.”  Just then, Klaus had his hand on Lydia’s throat propping her against the wall.**

**“Niklaus! Drop her now.” Elijah yelled.**

**“She’s only trying to manipulate us. She’s trying to know what we know and use it against us. I don’t trust her.” Niklaus spoke tightening his grip. Elijah was at his side in seconds grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away. Lydia dropped and Elijah fastened to her side;standing her up. Lydia looked over to Niklaus, looking back at her in anger.**

**“You think I want to hurt you?!” Lydia pushed away from Elijah, and stood in front of Niklaus. He took another step, looking down on her. “And you don’t scare me.” His face softened, but his face was still the same. Arched.**

**“Oh really?” he asked. In seconds his face transformed into a hybrid. Eyes yellow, red veins growing, and fangs. Lydia transformed hers in the same way, making Niklaus fly back against the book shelves using telekinesis. He hit the wall of books;dropping to the floor groaning, then he was back on his feet in seconds.**

**Freya and Elijah was stunned, speechless. Lydia softened her face and walked over to Klaus. “I have no desire of harming you. I know that there’s a weapon that needs to be destroyed. It’s why i’m here.” she yelled in his face making him listen in a way.**

**“You’re a hybrid?” Niklaus asked shocked.**

**“Niklaus, we don’t need your lies. If you’ve turned her, you need to tell us.” Elijah spoke;putting his hand out as he did, and walking up next to Freya, who was studying the skull.**

**“What are these carvings?” Freya asked drawing Lydia’s attention. “It’s as if it’s another language, I can’t even read it.” Elijah tilted his hand over at the carvings. ‘تم لڈا خبردار کیا گیا ہے ، اب آپ کو ادا کرنا ہوگا .’**

**“It’s Urdu.” Elijah looked over to Lydia. “It’s a message for you.” Lydia had the skull in her hands within seconds.**

**“What does it say?” Freya asked. Lydia started to become faint again. Her stomach started tightening, and she coughed up blood.**

**“It’s Esther. She’s killing me from the inside out.” Lydia dropped down and started screaming.**

**“What can I do?!” Freya rushed to her side immediately.**

**“We have to…destroy it… her spirit is linked to it.” Lydia struggles for words as her insides boil. “Fuck! Just do it! The spell is in my purse.” Niklaus had her purse in seconds, running to his room. Freya looked over to where Lydia first fell and seen nothing.**

**“Where is it?”**

**➽➽➽**

**Niklaus went through Lydia’s purse and found the same carved horse he gave to Rebekah all those years ago. The same one he gave his daughter Hope. Elijah walked into Niklaus’ room, and Niklaus didn’t move a muscle.**

**“She has one.” He turned around revealing the carved horse to Elijah.**

**“And, this wooden horse makes you believe her why?” Elijah asked.**

**“No one has ever seen that horse, it’s only been us.” Niklaus pauses a moment and turns back to the purse. He placed the horse back on the table and ran through her bag searching for more clues as to if she’s telling the truth.**

**“What are you doing?” Elijah asked pulling his right hand out his pocket.**

**“Looking for more.” Niklaus answered.**

**“More what?”**

**“More answers.”**

**Niklaus all of a sudden stops moving and Elijah tilts his head up.**

**“What is it Niklaus?” Elijah asked. Niklaus turned around showing Elijah the art in his hand.**

**“It’s a drawing. A drawing of Lydia and Rebekah. And it has my signature. Elijah, I drew this.” Elijah studies the paper with semi-eyes, and eases his face when he looks at the date.**

**“997. A.D”**


	5. "Portraits and Friendships"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short-story of the picture Niklaus drew of Lydia and Rebekah. Introduction to Taylor Hawth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to add short-stories, just ask questions. I'll make a chapter answering them.

** **

**(Sorry that it's Katniss and Prim, the hair shading is perfect, and age, got it from google).**

**997 A.D**

**“Come on Bekah! We’re going to miss the fight!” Lydia called to Rebekah running towards Niklaus and Elijah. Niklaus drew his sword when Elijah did, and they circled around grinning at each other.**

**“C’mon! You’re a brave lad!” Niklaus shouted amusingly at his brother. Elijah twirled his sword then striked. Niklaus blocked his strike and struck back at him. The two sword fought, till Niklaus slipped over Elijah’s foot.**

**“And just like that, I win.” Elijah grins at his brother and helps him up. The two high-five and put away their swords. Rebekah and Lydia were proud of them, Lydia cheering Niklaus, and Rebekah cheering Elijah. The two boys walked over to the girls and bowed. They grabbed the tips of their dresses and bowed back.**

**“Come my brave knights, it’s time for dinner.” Lydia laughed and tucked her arm into Niklaus’ arm resting her head on his shoulder.**

**“Mother! I’ve won a battle of sword fighting against Klaus!” Elijah smiles looking down on his mother, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and went back to stirring the pot of mashed potatoes.**

**“Sunday’s special.” She replied. Every Sunday, Esther cooks mashed potatoes, steak, and asparagus with cherry flavoring. “Have a seat. Can you go find Henrik? He’s out back.”**

**“On it mother.” Elijah obeyed and walked out the door. Lydia, Niklaus, and Rebekah sat down at the table getting comfortable.**

**“So, Bekah. I’ve went out to the pond today, the katniss’ are growing again.” Rebekah leaned over smiling at Lydia one seat over.**

**“Really?!” Rebekah exclaimed. Lydia nodded and smiled.**

**“We can go after dinner.”**

**➽➽➽**

**“Sit next to each other, head together, big smile.” Niklaus motioned his hands to the left at Rebekah. She moved her head to to Lydia's. They were posed like that for two hours while Niklaus drew them. “All done.”**

**“Thank god, finally!” she pulled away from Rebekah and walked over wrapping her arms around Niklaus’ neck.**

**“Are you gonna see the pic-” before he could finish, Lydia’s lips were pressed to his. She kisses him like she never has in forever, smelling him, tasting him, she wanted that feeling for forever. They parted lips and they looked into each other’s eyes.**

**“I’ve never doubted your talents for a second.” Lydia smiled and raised his hand with the picture in it. “Oh my. This… is beautiful Nik.” Lydia turned the paper to Rebekah;making her laugh.**

**“Thanks, brother. It’s wonderful. Can I keep it Lydd? Please.” Rebekah begged.**

**“Need not beg, it’s all yours.” Lydia smiled.**

**➽➽➽**

**They were being chased by a wolf from Lydia’s village, they were running and running and running. Rebekah started to lose her breath and slow down. Lydia knew she wouldn’t forgive herself if anything ever happened to her little sister.**

**“Go Bekah! Run, i’ll hold it off you run! Don’t stop!” Lydia stopped and turned to the wolf. Before she could react Rebekah was by her side and had her hand up, ready to fight. Lydia looked over to her, about to protest, but the wolf was far too close.**

**“** **_Espiritus Paratus!”_ ** **they yelled together, and with the chant, the ground began to tremble, knocking the wolf off pace, and snapped it’s neck. Lydia turned to Rebekah, furious.**

**“What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself hurt!” she yelled.**

**“Us girls have to stick together!” Rebekah yelled back turning and running back towards home. Lydia looked back to the wolf and looked down. She walked over to the wolf and placed her hands on it’s neck. She was healing the wolf, but not only did she heal it, she transformed it back to it’s human state. The human was balled up covering itself. Lydia grabbed a stick and lit it on fire with a snap of her fingers;turning the stick towards the human. It was a little girl.**

**“What is your name?” Lydia asked taking off her cloak, and laying it over the young girl.**

**“Taylor.” the girl murmured. Lydia smiled and held out her hand.**

**“It’s far too dangerous to be alone out here, come. I’ll take you home.”**

**“I have no home.”**

**“That’s okay, I do.” Taylor slipped her hand into Lydia’s and followed her back to Lydia’s home in the next village.**


	6. "Surprise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor welcomes a new surprise... who do you think the father is?

**Elijah Mikaelson**

**Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

**“What is this?” Niklaus walks over to Lydia holding the picture in front her. She looks up at the picture, and she’s too late on trying to snatch it.**

**“Where did you get that?” Lydia jumped from her seat. “You were going through my purse?!”**

**“Answer me!” Niklaus demanded.**

**“You may scare everyone else, but you don’t scare me! Now, you answer me.” Niklaus stepped his left leg back and dropped his hand from the air.**

**“Just, who do you think you are? Come into my home, demanding me! My home! I don’t think so. Get out. You’re no longer welcome.”**

**“Niklaus.” Elijah spoke putting his hand out.**

**“No, brother. I said leave, so leave. Or, you’ll never see anything again.” He scolded her, Lydia could easily change his mind. It would cause physical pain, and that’s the last thing she wants. The bad side. She grabbed her purse and the skull and left the quarters.**

**“Nik. She was our only chance. She could have helped us!” Freya yelled frustrated.**

**“We don’t need her. We can do this on our own.” he stomped out the room slamming the door behind him.**

**“Elijah. We need her. She’s the only one who can break the prophecy.” Freya slumped into the chair with her head in her hands.**

**“Don’t worry, I’ll discuss this with Niklaus. We will have her on our side. As do I, do not want to make an enemy of her.” Elijah walked out of the room buttoning his jacket again and searches for Niklaus.**

**➽➽➽**

**Lydia arrived at her hotel at the Palace Royal, waiting for her is Taylor Hawth.**

**“Did it work?” Taylor asked. Lydia slammed her bag down and sweared.**

**“He won’t listen! He won’t believe me. This won’t work, it will never work.” Lydia threw herself back on the bed and put her hands over her face. Taylor walked over to the bed, and sat by her side.**

**“Yes. It will work. I can help.”**

**“No, I can’t let you get in the middle of this.” Lydia sat up.**

**“Please Lydd. I don’t want to just sit around cooped in here all day. I want to meet them. I want air!” Taylor winned.**

**“Taylor, i’m not trying to keep you here. Go do what sixteen year olds do these days. I never said you couldn’t leave. Just don’t say what you are, don’t act wolfy, and especially do not say anything about me. And don’t forget your-”**

**“Weapon belts and vervain.” Taylor finished rolling her eyes. “I know.”**

**“Don’t get smart. And don’t stay out late. They have many night walkers.” Lydia warned.**

**“Yes Lydia!” Taylor answered walking out the door. She buckled her waist belt, thigh belts and arm belt.**

**“You’re a little small for weapons don’t you think?” a tall, brown, muscular man approached her.**

**“You’re nose is a little too big for your face don’t you think?” Taylor shot back. The man laughed and put his hands on his hips.**

**“Feisty little warrior aren’t you?” he smirked devilishly making Taylor raise her head high.**

**“What can I say? I find action intriguing.” she replies using Lydia’s words.**

**“So, who you with? Can’t expect me not to know when people enter my town.”**

**“Your town?” Taylor scoffs. “Last I read, heard, seen, this isn’t your town Marcellus, and it never was. It’s the Mikaelsons’. You’ve only made it better while they were away.” she winked at him and walked away.**

**She pulled up her sleeve to check her supernatural watch. It blinked red, she knew he was definitely something unhuman.**

**➽➽➽**

**Taylor walked into the compound of the Mikaelsons’ and looked around, sniffing. She heard footsteps, and drew her stake;running behind a column. She peeked and seen Niklaus stomping out into the compound.**

**“Elijah enough! I’ve had it listening to everyone’s lies. There is danger out there and all we’re focused on is some witch who claims to know us. Claims to be my wife!” Niklaus yells throwing his hands in the air.** **_‘Did she really say wife? Pathetic’_ ** **Taylor thought to herself. She scoffed out loud and immediately covered her mouth.**

**“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Niklaus yelled turning to the column Taylor was standing behind. She slowly slid her stake back into the holder, but kept her hand on it.**

**“I mean no harm.” Taylor reached out her other arm holding it out.**

**“I’ve heard enough of that today!” Niklaus was charging towards her, but was pushed back thirty feet by Elijah.**

**“She’s simply a child brother.” Elijah defended. Taylor frowned and kicked the front of his knee back making him kneel and a stake was on his chest in front his heart.**

**“Not to show off but, i’m no child.” She let go of him and flipped over him holding out her hand. “Taylor.” Elijah stared at her hand, then put his in hers pulling her in and grabbing her by the throat.**

**“Drop the girl Elijah.” Marcel said walking into the compound now.**

**“If one more person comes and ruins-” just then Freya walks in and stares at Elijah holding Taylor in his hand in the air. Niklaus ran his hands through his hair frustrated.**

**“She’s a kid. You know how I feel about kids.” Marcel warned.**

**“She attacked me.” Elijah said firmly. “I don’t aim for children, but she struck a defensive nerve.” He dropped her, and she landed on her left knee and right hand;gasping for air. Taylor finally stood and looked around and the four circling her.**

**“Who are you?” Freya asked.**

**“Can’t we just kill her already.” Niklaus complained.**

**“You still are the same, after five hundred years.” Taylor murmured.**

**“What did you just say?” Niklaus asked stepping several feet forward.**

**“You heard me. I have to go, i’ve said too much.” She walked towards Marcel;aiming to pass him by, but he steps over closing the gap.**

**“Oh you’re not going anywhere.” Marcel crossed his arms.**

**➽➽➽**

**“Damn it! Taylor answer your phone! Where are you? It’s getting late.” Lydia pressed the ‘END CALL’ button and threw the phone on the bed. She paced around the room for five minutes then she remembered the IPhone tracker. She grabbed her phone, and pressed the ‘FIND MY IPHONE’ app. On the screen, ‘LOCATION NOT AVAILABLE FOR IPHONE’ popped up.**

**“Clever.” Lydia mumbled. She couldn’t do a locator spell, because the jewelry the wears stops all magic from affecting her. Lydia grabbed her weapon belts and put them on;running out the hotel door.**

**➽➽➽**

**“You can simply answer the questions, or you can sit here and remained tied up till I decide to kill you.” Niklaus whispered in her ear.**

**“It’s useless, she won’t talk, and I can’t perform any magic on her.” Freya said sitting at the table reading spells.**

**“Fine, she won’t talk. We’ll motivate her.” Niklaus throws down a spell book and walks towards her.**

**“Klaus no!” Freya yelled standing.**

**➽➽➽**

**Lydia’s walking through the French Quarter, then she hears bushes and cracks. She keeps moving and ignores the noises around her. She gets three more blocks, then the moving starts again. A night walker grabs her and puts her in chokehold, she throws her head back;making him pull loose and fly back. Another one comes up, and she kicks him in the stomach and elbows the one behind her in the face. The first night walker comes back and she snaps his neck with her stare. The other two night walkers run and Lydia stands alone in the middle of the street out of breath. She runs to the French Quarter and becomes surrounded by night walkers.**

**“Shi-!” she swears;pulling out vervain bombs. She smashes four in an exact circle;setting many on fire. The rest come hurling at her and she fights them off. Two grabs her pinning her down and one walks up and snaps her neck.**

**➽➽➽**

**Marcel walked into the room carrying Lydia in his arms. “My guys found her out in the French Quarter. She killed most of them.” Elijah rushed over to Marcel;taking Lydia out his arms and placing her on the sofa.**

**“Are we not going to tie her up too?” Niklaus asked.**

**“She’s no threat. Neither is that child, but until we can't guarantee they aren’t conspiring against us, they will remain here.” Niklaus frowned at Elijah. “Untie her brother.”**

**“What? No! I’m not finished with her.” Niklaus protested.**

**“Untie her now brother, or I will make Freya make you.” Elijah threatened. Niklaus looked over to Freya and back to Elijah. He walked to Taylor and snatched the ropes off;grabbing her by the neck.**

**“If you try to harm one of us again, I will rip you from limb to limb and I won’t think twice about it.” Niklaus dropped her and walked next to Freya. “What are we going to do about her?” Niklaus raised his hand to Lydia. Taylor looked up and saw Lydia lying on the sofa.**

**“Lydia!” Taylor jumped up and ran to her;pressing her two fingers to her neck checking her pulse. She sighed when she felt her veins jumped slowly.**

**“You know this woman?” Elijah asked frowning down at Taylor.**

**“She my mother.” Taylor responded looking up at Elijah’s priceless face.**


	7. "Breaking the Curse and Unleashing Hell"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Freya break the curse that split Lydia and her family apart, unleashing Klaus on a murderous rampage. For who? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, this one, I just rushed it, because i'm over due on publishing this chapter, but I hope you like it, if not, leave comments on what I should improve.

**  Taylor Hawth (tumblr)**

**Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

**Niklaus pushed past Elijah;looking down at Taylor. “Mother?” Taylor stood up and looked into Niklaus’ face.**

**“Don’t worry, you aren’t the father.” She sat down on the sofa next to Lydia’s head. “And she isn’t my real mother, but she raised me as if I was hers.” she looked down at her fingers.**

**“Oh don’t stop now, tell us your story, little wolf.” Niklaus smirked. Taylor’s head shot up at him.**

**“How do you-”**

**“I smelled you, before I heard you. You should really wear perfume more.” Niklaus interrupted. Taylor frowned at the word ‘perfume’.**

**“Nature is my perfume.” Taylor shot back.**

**“And that, little wolf, is how you can be easily detected. Now, enough chit chat about your stench, on with the story.”**

**“I was fourteen when she first found me. I was chasing her and Rebekah through the wood around West Point;away from a village. They both snapped my neck. When I woke, I was human again, Lydia, had somehow changed me back to my human form, during a full moon. Later that night, she told me she was a witch. Ever since that night, she’d been taking care of me, like a mother I never had.” Taylor stopped and took a deep breath, holding back her tears.**

**“What happened to your mother?” Elijah asked.**

**“She was slaughtered, while in her wolf form. She ran across Viking soldiers, looking to eat, but she wasn’t fast enough.”**

**“I’m sorry.” Elijah said apologetically.**

**“Don’t be.” Taylor wiped her tears from her eyes and stood up. “Where’s the bathroom?”**

**“Upstairs, first door to the left.” Elijah answered. She held her healing wrist and snapped it back into place.**

**➽➽➽**

**Lydia sat up;gasping. “What the hell?” she grabbed her head, and Taylor was at her side immediately. “Taylor? Where are we?”**

**“We’re at the Mikaelsons’.” Lydia focused her eyes on Freya and moved off the couch.**

**“How’d I get here?” Lydia walked towards Freya;looking down in a book. Freya jumped out her seat.**

**“How’d you get out?” Freya asked staring behind Lydia at Taylor shaking her head.**

**“Get out, what do you-” Lydia saw the salt barrier around the couch and Taylor. “Oh.. shi-. I can explain- I have no choice. They’re items that we’re wearing, that makes magic useless against us.” Freya frowned.**

**“Dark objects?”**

**“No, they’re pure. I made them.” Freya stood straight and looked over to Taylor walking up behind Lydia.**

**“Show me the spell.” Lydia knew that’s exactly what she was gonna ask, if she’d slipped up.**

**“Can’t.”**

**“Why not?”**

**“Because you’d use it as a weapon.”**

**“Isn’t that’s what you’re doing?”**

**“No, i’m protecting myself. You’d use it so if a witch crossed you all, you’d have Niklaus slaughter the lot of them.”**

**“You’re telling me you wouldn’t?” Niklaus asked standing behind her. Lydia turned around and faced him. “Now that you both are awake, you best to get talking.”**

**“It was always my plan. You didn’t let me speak remember?”**

**“Well, i’ve decided to listen, because I haven’t killed anyone in exactly twenty-three hours.”**

**“And you won’t.” Elijah spoke;walking into the room. Niklaus rolled his eyes and turned to his brother.**

**“Why is it that you always ruin the fun brother? We’re wasting our time, when the real threat is Aya and the Stricts, and not to mention, my crazy ex girlfriend.” Niklaus threw his hands in the air. Elijah walked towards t** **he four putting his hands in his pocket.**

**“Currently, we have no idea where Aurora is, and we don’t know what Aya is up to, so I think it’s best we deal with the problem at hand.” Niklaus stepped his left foot back;scolding his brother, then he put his head down.**

**“Fine, but if she crosses us, either one, i’m going to trash their heads.” Niklaus stood in front of Lydia;eyes burning.**

**“I wish Esther didn’t steal what made your humanity sane the most.” Lydia voice cracked;remembering the memories.**

**“And, what is it that Esther stole?”**

**“You’re ability to give and receive unconditional love.” Klaus’ mouth parted;gasping, then he pressed his mouth into a hard line.**

**“You don’t know me. I’ve changed, too bad you won’t be around to get to know me. Not like I would have let you.”**

**“Are we going to do the spell or not?” Freya asked.**

**“We have to make adjustments first.” Lydia turned to Freya.**

**“Adjustments?” Freya frowned.**

**“Yes. Esther made it to where if I break the spell, all the thousand years would be erased, and he’d be almost human again, only he wouldn’t…That’s not the point, we need to somehow take that part out of the spell.”**

**“That isn’t possible.”**

**“With me, anything’s possible.” Lydia grabbed Freya hands, and they immediately went into a trance. In the trance, there was Esther;standing in front of the skull chanting. Lydia and Freya was standing behind her, watching, listening.** **_‘آباؤ اجداد میں مجھ میں تشکیل دے دیا ہے شیاطین کی اس دنیا کو پاک صاف کرنے میں مدد کرنے کو تم پکارتے ہو ، . آپ کسی دن ، اس لعنت ٹوٹ کے لیے میں مانگتا ہوں اور میرے بیٹے نے انسانیت وہ کھو دیا ہے کے لئے بحال ہے ، اور اس کی بھوک سے اس کو شفا . فٹکری ڈیل lur رے کردینے ‘._ **

**“I’ve found what we need. Let’s go.” Lydia spoke to Freya grabbing her hands and returning back to reality.**

**“What was she saying? And don’t give me a summary, word for word.” Freya demanded. Lydia sighed and looked over to Freya.**

**“Ancestors I call upon you, to help me cleanse this world of the demons i've created. I seek for you to someday, have this curse broken and have my son restored to his humanity he's lost, and heal him of his hunger. Alum del velur ray. The chant is the spell…” Freya nod and held out her hands. Lydia grabbed them and they began the incantation.**

**“** **_Alum del velur ray. Esplurtage ve tant thlo marge re cam bulgarde les vos tos.”_ ** **Lydia felt a lift and she coughed up more blood.**

**“We have to destroy it now!” Freya nod once more and closed her eyes.**

**“** **_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras, Maquis Dumisa Rotnem.”_ ** **The skull rose into the air and shattered into a million pieces. Lydia gasped for air choked up the rest of the remaining blood.**

**“It’s done. I no longer feel her weight.” Lydia smiled over at Taylor and looked back to Freya. “Thank you.” Freya nod.**

**“I only did it because Niklaus.” she took her spell book and candles and left the room. She turned back around, heading for the sofa, but she bumped into Elijah’s chest.**

**“May I have a word?” he grabbed her elbow and ran three blocks from the compound and threw her into a brick wall.**

**“What the hell!?” Lydia pushed away from the wall standing straight.**

**“You did not tell me the details, if Niklaus remembers then you have just done the one thing that the prophecy said that would happen.” Elijah spoke with a tone is his voice that Lydia knew things weren’t good.**

**“Prophecy?-” Elijah had his hand against the wall staring right into Lydia’s eyes.**

**“I’ve just started having these feelings, as if I’m aware of them. I’ve felt this with Hayley, but you-” He closed his eyes. “you, I’m fond of-no, in love. Why?”**

**“You have your memories back Elijah, remember, remember why, if you wish not, I will erase them, the feelings. I don’t love you Elijah, not in that way I-” she put her hand on his face and ran her thumb over his stubble chin. “I love you as the big brother I’ve never had, and I’m not going to ruin that.”**

**“No,” he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I’ve never felt this feeling, I don’t want to lose it. I fear it will make me quite, ravenous for vengeance towards my brother, only to block out my hurt.”**

**“I’m not sorry I didn’t choose you, but I’m sorry it had to be this way.” she kissed his forehead and snapped his neck. She caught his as he fell, and drug him into an abandoned building and sealed off the entrances.**

**➽➽➽**

**Niklaus came stomping into the room where Taylor was and stopped a few feet away. “Where is she?” he growled through his teeth.**

**“Where’s who?” Taylor asked looking up from her weapons Marcel returned.**

**“Lydia!” he yelled walking closer to Taylor.**

**“I’d stay my distance if I were you.” Taylor warned. Klaus turned to his left and closed his anger, stopping himself from harming her.**

**“I’m not going to ask again.”**

**“She left with Elijah.” Klaus’ eyes grew wide and he growled.**

**“Where?!”**

**“I don’t know.” before she could finish her sentence Klaus was already gone.**

**“Freya!” Klaus yelled walking around the compound. “Freya!” Freya came stomping out of one of the room waving her hands.**

**“What the hell do you want now?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest.**

**“A little respect. I need you to do a locator spell to find our brother.” he brushed past her and into the room she came from.**

**“Why? Is he in danger?”**

**“He’s going to be once I find him.”**

**“What? No, whatever you’re thinking drop it-”**

**“Just do the bloody spell and find him.” Klaus interrupted slamming his hand down on the table and exiting the room.**

**➽➽➽**

**Lydia propped his head up using her lap and laid his body straight ahead of her. She placed her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. “** **_Althrew velamur, te val shek sa to ve de blum to se. Althrew velamur, te val shek sa to ve de blum to se_ ** **.” She repeated the chant several times, till she tapped into his memories erasing the intimate feelings and memories. When she was finished she felt guilty.** **_‘You’re such a coward, making him forget instead of facing him. You think you’ve solved your problem, but that is just the beginning’,_ ** **The voice inside her head spoke. It made her cringe and she snapped back to reality when Elijah gasped for air.**

**➽➽➽**

**“I’ve found them.” Freya told Klaus stopping him from pacing.**

**“Well save the grand announcement and get on with it.” Klaus pryed.**

**“They’re at the abandoned Adolescent Building.” Klaus flashed a devilish smirk and rushed out the door.**

**He arrived at the building, and tried to go in, but it flew him back twenty feet. He laid on the ground groaning, and Lydia and Elijah looked away from each other to the door. Lydia past her hand over the door;breaking the seal and ran outside to nothing. Eliah followed behind her and looked around. Moments later, Klaus was on top of Elijah striking him over and over and over.**

**“No!” Lydia yelled holding her hand up to Klaus. He flew into the column and Elijah jumped to his feet;wiping the blood from his mouth. He was beginning to strike back at Klaus, but Lydia grabbed hold to Elijah with her spare hand. “** **_Espiritus Paratus!”_ ** **the deck began to shake, and the two rose and their necks were snapped.**

 **‘** **_You’re a mess! You have no idea what you’re doing. Looks like you need mother dearest after all.’_ ** **Her subconscious teased. She shook the thought away and dragged them both bath into the house sealing it off once more. She sat down and looked and the two with tears rolling down her eyes.**

**“I’ve failed you all again. And I never intended to. All I wanted was Klaus, why’d you have to screw it all up Elijah? If only you weren’t so noble and swift with your words, we wouldn’t be here now.” she gathered the element of Earth- soil, and made a circle around the two. “Mother, I need your help. I’m sorry to bother you, but I don’t know what to do anymore. Please, just help me fix this.” she closed her eyes and began the spell.**


	8. "A New Problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING VIOLENCE* Klaus, Elijah, Freya, Lydia, Davina, and Marcel fight the Stricts.

**   _Hayley Marshall-Kenner_**

* * *

 

**Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

**“You mean to tell me, the one thing that can kill me is in the hands of my crazy ex Aurora?!” Klaus yelled frustrated at Freya.**

**“Brother, we will find her. We can’t find her if we don’t have the help of-”**

**“Don‘t say her name.” Klaus scowled. Freya closed her spell book and walked around the table;next to Klaus.**

**“Look, I understand that you want nothing to do with her, or you do you just don’t-I don’t know, but if we don’t have her help you will never find Aurora.” Klaus looked away from Freya and then looked back into her eyes.**

**“She lied to me. She broke my trust!” Klaus pointed his finger at Freya. “Find her. And don’t bring** **_her_ ** **up again. I have faith in you little sister.” She flashed his devilishly handsome smile and stalked out the room. Freya sat back on the desk and let out a sigh. She waved her hand at the wall and Lydia appeared.**

**“It actually worked, he didn’t sense me.”**

**“I know, thank heavens. He would have probably killed you. You need to move fast before he catches your scent.” Lydia nod and walked to the door closing it. She fastened to Freya’s side;grabbing a wooden bowl and ingredients. “What happened between you two?” Lydia didn’t reply, she just kept setting up the spell. “You can talk to me. I know Rebekah isn’t here but I am-” Lydia slammed a candle on the table catching Freya’s attention.**

**“Yes, Freya, you’re here, but I don’t want to talk about it.” Lydia went back to sorting the spell. “If he wants to be a stubborn ass, then i’ll let him, it’s not like he was gonna fight for me.”**

**“You don’t know that.” Freya protested.**

**“But I do! I read his mind just now. You know what he was thinking when you brought me up?” Freya frowned. “Nothing! Not a single thing. He doesn’t care Freya. Why should I?”**

**“Because, he needs you. He needs someone to love him.” Lydia shook her head in disbelief.**

**“Because him chasing and protecting Camille every second of the day is him caring about me.” Lydia scoffed.**

**“She reminds him of you.” Lydia sat the candle down and looked to Freya. “Yeah, I read their minds too. They have a huge problem sharing their ideas. The thing is, he misses you. I’ve read his mind-yes being curious, but he has been thinking about you. He just doesn’t do it around others. I’ve caught him do it in his bedroom many times. Just talk to him.”**

**“Do you not understand? He doesn’t want to talk. He only hated me more when I snapped his neck and tried to wipe his memory.”**

**Flashback: One month earlier…**

**Lydia stood at the door of the building and waited for them to wake. Five minutes into Lydia pacing, Elijah gasped awake. He sat up and looked around;finding Lydia and jumping to his feet.**

**“What have you done?!” he yelled. Lydia walked over to him slowly;cracking her knuckles.**

**“I’ve simply snapped your necks, to save you from fighting your brother.” Moments later Klaus arrose the same as Elijah. “Speak of the devil.” Lydia smirked at Elijah. Klaus stumbled to his feet;raged with anger.**

**“What the bloody hell have you done? Snapping my neck? You must have a death wish. You’re about to get it.” He charged towards Lydia, and flew five feet back from the barrier.**

**“I knew you would try to hurt me, and now that i’ve hurt you, I understand you will never love me. But when i’m done, you won’t remember this.” Klaus scowled at Lydia and banged on the barrier.**

**“I swear to you, when i’m free, you’re going to wish you never loved me!” Klaus yelled. Lydia turned to Elijah in the next barrier;standing, with his hands in his pockets.**

**“Niklaus! I don’t wish to hurt you! You keep blocking out the memories when I know you feel for me! Just stop fighting it, you’ll only make it worse-no, this isn’t right. If I want your trust, I can’t hold you against your will.” Lydia dropped her head and kneeled to the floor. “I’m pathetic, chasing after you when you clearly love someone else.” She rose from the ground and looked Klaus in his eyes. “Most of all, you’re pathetic. For not trying to care or remember. Just know Nik, I’m not your enemy, but I will leave you alone as you wish, just promise me, you will never think of me again.”**

**Klaus’ face softened and his tears were filled to the brim. He opened his mouth for air and closed it as the tears fell. “You have my word.”**

**Lydia stepped back and rose both her hands to the barriers and broke the soil;breaking them free. Klaus walked up to Lydia and stared at her, long and hard, because he knew, he would never see that beautiful face again.**

**Flashback End…**

**“You still need to talk to him. Camille is nothing, she has a way with words yes, but I can see it. He doesn’t look at her the same way he did before. He doesn’t like what she’s become, but he has a soft spot for you. He wants** **_your_ ** **bad behavior, not Camille’s.” Lydia shook her head again;ignoring freya and grabbed her hand. Deep down, Lydia was thinking about him, and he was thinking about her.**

**The two were working on a spell to stop the damage of the prophecy. They were trying to somehow activate it to where, whoever uses it, is trapped in it. They were successful with the spell, now all they need is a plan.**

**Elijah, Klaus, Marcel, Davina, Aya and the Stricts were all in the compound. Freya entered along with Lydia. Everyone turned their attention to Lydia and she grew stiff.**

**“What is she doing here?!” Klaus whispered angrily at Elijah. Elijah shook his head and remained staring. “Freya?” Klaus raised his hand to Lydia.**

**“I invited her, as my guest, and she’s staying and helping.” Freya demanded.**

**“Who’s this?” Marcel asked, along with Davina.**

**“We don’t have time for her marvelous story, but this everyone is my lovely ex-wife, Lydia.” Klaus smirked. Lydia rolled her eyes and followed behind Freya;next to Elijah.**

**“Now, we have came here to take what we had that you stole. I am asking nicely, or you can have a fight.” Aya threatened. Klaus walked forward and stretched his hands out as you do to welcome someone.**

**“Bring it.” he along with everyone else, morphed their faces to their inner monsters and ran towards the Stricts. Lydia grabbed onto a big, muscular black man and broke his arm, and slapped his head from his shoulders. Klaus ran up to a pale-skinned women, grabbing onto her jacket;throwing her into another Strict. Marcel stood by Davina, snapping necks and tearing limbs. Davina and Freya held most of them down using their magic. And Elijah, he went straight for Aya, and they fought viciously.**

**“Freya now!” Klaus yelled;snapping someone’s neck. Lydia snapped someone’s neck and stood up raising her hands. All the Stricts dropped and held their head screaming. Freya threw the spiral next to the screaming Aya, and Davina, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Freya ran, while Lydia held them back. She looked back at Klaus staring at her, and she turned away;twisting her hands, causing them more pain. She then dropped her hands and ran.**

 


	9. "Twisted Events"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continued chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some odd reason it won't let me go a certain length with my chapter..

           _**Hope Mikaelson**_

* * *

**Present Time:2016: New Orleans: Louisiana**

**"Well, we deemed successful in our plan, I think we now need to make our next move. Niklaus." Elijah called, but Klaus was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about Lydia. ‘ _"Niklaus, I understand your anger for me, as I understand your lust, and feelings. You’re trying to hide it, but I know you better than anyone, you do love me. And you can’t tell me you love Camille. Admit it, she’s only something you distract yourself with now. Trust me Nik, it isn’t going to work. I’ve already tried it."’_**

**Elijah snapped his fingers in his brother’s ear sending him back to reality. Klaus looked up at Elijah;frowning.**

**"Are you okay, Niklaus?" Elijah asked placing his hand on Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus sat up straight in his chair and nod his head.**

**"I’m fine, carry on." Klaus waved his hand dismissively.**

**"As I was saying, we were successful, so we need to make our next move." Klaus jumped from his seat;walking to his desk.**

**"Ah… yes, I’ve already got that planned." he picked up an envelope and passed it to Elijah.**

**"What’s this?"**

**"That, brother is our way to manipulate them into having Tristen activate it, having everyone who is part of it trapped into the spiral." Klaus explained.**

**"We can’t just hand it over. It would look too easy." Elijah put out his arms.**

**"We aren’t just handing it over brother, we are going into war, to make it look convincing of course." Klaus folded his arms across his chest.**

**"We can’t go into war brother, Davina is far too young, she’s lucky I’ve allowed her to participate in this afternoon’s event." Elijah protested;making Klaus roll his eyes.**

**"We aren’t getting her help, so don’t try. _She’s_ lucky that I’ve allowed her to participate in this afternoon’s event." Klaus smirked.**

**"Stealing my words to bring down your guilt. Oh brother, have you steeped so low?" Elijah teased making Klaus angry.**

**"I am not feeling any guilt towards her."**

**"Niklaus, you won’t even say her name, you _cringe_ at the sound of it. Now, we have put those differences behind us, why won’t you forgive her?" Klaus was in Elijah’s face in a nanosecond.**

**"You are not to question my feelings or wishes, but you will pry just as Freya. I simply won’t forgive her because she isn’t family, nor blood, nor friend. She will simply be our foe in this god forsaken prophecy, making it all the more better when I kill her." Klaus smiled. Elijah’s face hardened making Klaus’ smile fade.**

**"Brother, please, to make this all better, just forgive her. At least try, for your family, for Hope." Klaus gasped at the way Elijah’s swift words brought Hope into the situation. He was going to protest, but he heard Freya approaching;knowing she would also try.**

**"Fine. For Hope." Klaus rolled his eyes, and stomped out the room. Freya entered the room and walked to the table;staring at each other, then they smiled;knowing their brother was about to find his happiness -next to his daughter.**

* * *

 

**Davina was walking around near Rousseau's and saw Lydia;rushing to her. "Hi, you’re Klaus’ ex wife, right?" Lydia turned to Davina forcing a smile.**

**"The one and only." Lydia teased.**

**"I’m Davina." She placed out her hand and Lydia shook it. "Nice to meet you."**

**"Same here." There was an awkward silence, then Davina intervened.**

**"So, you want to get some coffee?" Davina asked. "Only if you have time." she quickly finished. Lydia was slightly hesitating, but she realized she needs all the friends she can get.**

**"Of course, sure." Davina smiled and they started walking towards _Cafe Du Monde._ They sat at a table near the window and began drinking.**

**"So, how was he… before?" Davina asked. Lydia frowned;swallowing her tea. "Klaus." Davina corrected.**

**"Oh, he was… amazing. Absolutely the most handsome and loving man i’ve ever met. Also as a teen and child, he was always the innocent one, but Mikael didn’t like him much. It’s what changed him… Oh, I’m rambling, you obviously don’t care." Lydia laughed picking up her tea.**

**"Oh no, it’s fine. It’s a part of your life, it’s okay to talk about him. Continue." Lydia gaped at her interest and continued.**

**"I kept him… sane in a way, Mikael made him crazy and angry. Rebekah and I was always there, Elijah and Kol too, just not as much. It seemed that after Henrik’s death… no one wasn’t the same anymore…" Lydia trailed off. Davina studied her, gathering her feelings and emotion.**

**"You don’t have to talk about it." she reached her hand towards Lydia.**

**"I need too, I have no one to talk too really. If you don’t mind me pushing all my stress away for a few minutes." Lydia smiled.**

**"Of course, it’s fine, yeah say what you need to say." Davina smiled back.**

* * *

 

**Elijah, Klaus, Davina, Marcel, Freya and Hayley are all in the compound for a meeting.**

**"OK, so today’s agenda is very simple. We are to go to the Stricts and have a "conversation", making Tristan activate the spiral, trapping him, his sister, and the Stricts." Klaus explained.**

**"So, what if that all goes wrong? Then what? Because i’m not in the suicide mood today." Marcel complained.**

**"Marcellus, your names means something, live up to it." Klaus pointed flashing his devilish smile.**

**"I’m plan B." Lydia spoke walking into the compound;turning everyone’s attention to her. Klaus rolled his eyes and closed them, then he turned to Lydia smiling.**

**"Thanks love, but we don’t need your help."**

**"It wasn’t an offer, Niklaus."**

**"The hell it’s not." Klaus threw his hands in the air dramatically.**

**"Uhm, as much as I would like to see you argue with your wife, I’d like much more to see our enemies gone." Hayley interrupted.**

**"Ex." Klaus growled.**

**"Look, I didn’t wait all this time, to have you angry with me for things that happened a thousand years ago. I came here to protect you all because whether you believe it or not, I am family, and I’d be damn if I see you fall." Lydia growled back at Klaus;looking over his shoulder at everyone else.**

**Klaus’ face softened, relaxed and he nod his head;stepping a foot back. "Fine, but you and me have to talk." He pointed his finger at her saying the word ‘ _you’._ He turned back to everyone and stretched out his hands on his side in the air.**

**"And there’s our plan B. Any more concerns or questions?" Klaus waited and no one spoke. "Great, carry on then. Lydia." Lydia followed Klaus out the area and into his study.**

**"So, what’s up-" Lydia was interrupted by Klaus’ -passive aggressiveness- kiss. He placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her. Lydia grabbed onto his elbows, deepening the kiss, then she slid her hands into his hair;slightly pulling. Her lust was beginning to become out of control as her vampire senses heightened. She pulled away;dropping her head.**

**"Are you okay?" Klaus asked leaning back.**

**"Yeah, fine, just a little taken by surprise. I thought you hated me, you obviously have weird ways of showing-" Klaus lifted her head up to face him.**

**"I guess I’ve came to my senses." Lydia’s eyes grew small and she frowned.**

**"No, no. You cannot do that! Push me away then all of sudden you want me?" she yelled furiously.**

**"Lower your voice. And I thought this is what you wanted. Me." he scowled;confused.**

**"Yes, but you didn’t want me. What changed your… Camille." Lydia scoffed and covered her mouth. "Stay away from me Nik, unless you have to talk business." she turned away and Klaus clenched to her arm. At that sudden moment, feelings and memories hit her hard. The day she walked away from him all those years ago, leaving him broken hearted. Lydia closed her eyes and jerked away from him walking out the door. She bumped into Elijah’s chest and looked up at him quickly wiping her tears.**

**"Lydia? What is the matter?" Elijah asked placing his hands on her shoulders.**

**"Nothing, I have to go." she growled pushing past him. Elijah watched as her body moved further away, till he couldn’t see her, then he turned facing Klaus.**

**"Brother, what did you do? I didn’t take her for someone who cries." Elijah widened his eyes at his brother.**

**"Me neither, and quite frankly I can care less." Klaus only wanted his brother to think he didn’t have feelings for her. He thought if Elijah knew, he’d start rambling on about him finally finding happiness, and that’s the last thing Klaus wanted to talk about.**

**"I find that hard to believe, as I just heard your heart skip a beat at the word _‘cries’_ ." Elijah pointed out making Klaus stop walking, then Klaus was in his face in a nanosecond.**

**"It is not your business of what happens between us. There is currently nothing going on between us, and it may stay that way. Now, if you don’t mind I have more pressing matters to be concerned about other than some crying woman." he growled turning away.**

**Elijah closed his eyes disappointed;placing his head in his hand.**

* * *

 

**Lydia unlocked the door to the apartment, and was attacked by Klaus pushing the door close behind her.**

**"Nice acting. Ever thought about being an actress?" Klaus smirked. Lydia bit her bottom lip and laughed, then she dropped her things and jumped on up wrapping her legs around him;placing her lips on his. He spun her around and walked to her bedroom. He had her on the bed in two seconds, and he was already out his shirt. He crawled up to her, sliding his hand up her leg. He reached her face and kissed her, digging his hand in her hair and lifting up her shirt;sliding his hand up her back with the other. He parted from her mouth and ripped her shirt off revealing her chest. He threw the shirt to the floor and found her neck, kissing and biting. She let out a light moan and clawed his back. She tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck. He placed light kisses all the way up her jawline, and when he reached her mouth, he gently bit her bottom lip. She moaned and breathed into his mouth;pulling his face closer and tugging his hair.**

**He rolled off her and pulled out a foil packet from his jeans and placed it on the bedside table, then he slipped out his jeans. He looked back over to Lydia and her hair was out of it’s ponytail and she was already out her jeans. Klaus grabbed the foil packet and was back on top of her in an nanosecond, and then he slipped inside her. Lydia moaned as he slipped into her and he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth;exploring. He moved slowly, in and out, in and out, then he picked up the pace. Lydia moved with him, making him go deeper inside her. She held onto his hair as he bit her neck and kissed it, sucking. He created several hickeys, but they all healed after a few seconds. Lydia grabbed his back and rolled over on top him and moved up and down slowly;moaning. She picked up the pace and Klaus started groaning;squeezing his eyes shut;opening his senses to the feeling. Lydia moved faster, and Klaus grabbed onto her hips, working also.**

**He felt himself empty into her, and she followed;climax catching up. She fell onto his chest, out of breath, and rolled off him. She reached down and grabbed her panties slipping them back on. Klaus pulled off the condom and threw it into the trash and slipped on his underwear. He crawled back into the bed with her and she laid in his arm.**

**"That was great. I haven’t felt you in so long…" Lydia traced his tattoo. "When’d you get this?"**

**"Few years back, you like it?" It was a feather and birds flying from it, as if the feather was turning into birds.**

**"Yeah, it’s beautiful." Lydia looked up to Klaus and smiled. He placed a light kiss on her lips and threw the covers off him and slipped into his clothes.**

**"We should go, everyone is probably wondering where we are." Lydia nod her head and jumped out the bed and slipped on her clothes and strapped on the weapon belts. "Why can’t you just stay here? You are the strongest, so you’d be the target. I don’t want you getting hurt."**

**"I appreciate the concern, but whether you like it or not, I’m helping." she cocked her gun and slid it in the holder.**

 


	10. "Battle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons' and friends fight the Stricts off. They are successful and finally at peace with their lives. The only problem is Lydia and Klaus, to top all their mess off, her old lover appears.

* * *

**Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

**Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, Freya, Lydia, Hayley and Davina arrived at the docks, and walked into a warehouse filled with vampires under control by a weakling. Klaus tilted his head to one side, spotting Tristen hidden behind three Stricts.**

**"Tristan, my old friend, and new enemy… Care to come out and play?" Klaus teased.**

**"Oh Klaus," Aurora spoke coming from the side. "Why be so swift. Let’s just take our time and…" she stopped shrugging;her shoulders. "fight." her face morphed into a vampire, and everyone charged at each other. Lydia ran straight for a crowd of vamps and pulled two swords from her back twisting them in her hands.**

**"Come on you son-of-a bitches!" Lydia yelled running to one of the large, white, males slicing him in two and slicing someone’s head off behind her. Elijah went for Tristan, but was stopped by two Stricts fighting for him. Elijah smacked both of their head from their shoulders, not taking his eyes off Tristan;who was moving further back behind more Stricts. Elijah broke their backs, and snapped their necks, till Tristan had nowhere to run.**

**Marcel went straight for Aya, kicking, slapping, punching, and dodging. They’re both amazing warriors, just had to see who was gonna fall.**

**"Damn girl, got some…" he dodged her kicks and laughed. "real talent." he struck and missed, and she drop kicked him, placing her knees on his arms and holding his neck.**

**"Goodbye Marcellus-" Lydia raised her hand to Aya, and she fell off Marcel screaming and holding her head. Marcel crawled back and jumped to his feet. Lydia snapped Aya’s neck and her and Marcel nod at each other and went separate ways;snapping more necks. Davina and Freya held off many, frying their brains and making their blood boil. Hayley had a whole group heading her way, about seven. She snapped four necks and tore the rests’ head off.**

**Klaus had Aurora in a headlock, and she kicked his knee in breaking it, and Lydia whipped her head to them when she heard him yell. She flew Aurora into a wall and pinned her there. She rushed to Klaus’ side and snapped his knee back while he squeezed her arm groaning.**

**"Gahhhh! Bloody hell!"**

**"I’m sorry, I’m sorry." Lydia apologized placing her hand over his knee;healing it faster. He popped his knee in the air, and he was on his feet in seconds.**

**Elijah started walking towards Tristan and Tristan quickly pulled out the spiral. Elijah stopped in his footsteps and Tristan smirked.**

**"Enough!" Tristan ordered them. Everyone left stopped and turned their attention to the two. "Watch as they all… go… down." Tristan tossed the spiral to one of his witches and she placed it in the air beginning the spell.**

**" _I a to vel thus paramus se ve lo co port tha ve_ . _I a to vel thus paramus se ve lo co port tha ve_ ." The ground began to tremble and winds grew stronger. The spiral started glowing in the witch’s hand and everything went bright, making everyone look away. When Klaus, Lydia, Davina, Marcel, Freya, Hayley and Elijah moved their arms, they were all gone. **

**The spiral dropped from the air catching their attention. Elijah walked over to it, and picked it up placing it in his pocket;turning to the others. He nod his head and they all turned and left the docks.**

* * *

 

**"Now, I say it’s safe we all relax. There is no harm any longer and we can finally live our lives." Elijah addressed everyone and they nod and went their separate ways leaving Freya, Klaus, Elijah and Lydia. Lydia and Klaus stood staring at each other, and Freya looked to Elijah motioning her head towards the door. Lydia didn’t move her gaze from Klaus’ eyes the whole time they walked out the door. When she heard them move further away, she ran up to Klaus hugging him;sliding her hands in his hair.**

**"Oh," she breathed in relief of him in her arms. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Nik!" she pulled away;pulling her hands to his face.**

**"But I didn’t. Besides, Aurora’s the last person I’d fear." he rolled his eyes and pulled her hands down from his face. She frowned and followed him down the two steps, to his desk.**

**"What is the matter? Can I not care for you outside my bed?" Klaus turned around quickly pointing his finger in her face.**

**"You are to not bring this up in my home, nor are you allowed to address me in that manner." he growled.**

**"Are you ashamed? You shouldn’t be. I am powerful, isn’t that what you crave, Nik? Power."**

**"I am not ashamed. Yes, I do crave power, but I’m not going to use _you_ for it. You aren’t my toy, and you aren’t disposable. So, stop implying it." he turned back to his desk and pulled out his paint brushes and paint bottles.**

**"Oh, no. Don’t start painting to shut me out." Lydia grabbed his arm and he jerked away immediately.**

**"We will talk later. I have work to do." Lydia rolled her eyes and stomped away slamming the door. Klaus closed his eyes at the impact, and his heart ached with the feeling of the door frame.**

* * *

 

**Elijah pulled Hayley aside, as the rest left the compound.**

**"Are you okay?" Elijah asked peeking through his eyelashes. Hayley pursed her lips and looked to the side.**

**"I thought killing the bastards would make me feel better, because of what they did to Jackson, but… it isn’t going to bring him back." Hayley dropped her head and Elijah pulled her into his arms. Hayley and Elijah had always been distant ever since she married Jackson and even after his death. Sometimes he does wish that he’d never stopped Klaus from killing Jackson. Things would have been just as he wanted it to be with Hayley.**

**Hayley, -on the other hand- didn’t regret it one bit. She’d grown to love him, and lost him. She’d sometimes wished she’d never had a life-fulfilling duty to her kind. All she wanted was family, and she got it. In the most fucked up ways possible.**

* * *

 

**Lydia opened her fridge and pulled out an apple. She sat it on the table and walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon, and a short glass cup. She turned back to her table and her apple was gone. She looked around to check and see if she’d sat it anywhere else. She frowned and sat the glass and bottle on the table. She placed her hand on her gun and walked around the bar;looking down the hall. She felt a gush of wind behind her;spinning around aiming her gun.**

**"Stop the bullshit! You’re messing with the wrong one." She turned around and had her gun pointed to a tall brown haired man's head. He looked to be in his early twenties...like twenty. Lydia knew exactly who he was. It knocked the wind out of her to see him.**

**"Jase." she breathed.**

 

 


	11. "Jason"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of how Lydia and Jason met and what happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry about the delay

                 ** _Jason Lockwood_**

* * *

  **Five Months Ago: 2015: Wichita Falls, Texas**

**Lydia plops down in a bar stool chair at Iron Horse Bar; pushing the shot glass towards the bartender. She fills the shot glass and tosses it back to Lydia. A tall, brooding, muscular, slender man approached her and sat next to her on the bar stool. He stared at her as she drank her Bourbon. She tilted he head -ever so slightly- and looked at him with low, drunken eyes.**

**"Can I help you, sir?" she slurred.**

**"I can't admire a beautiful women, love?" he asked raising a hand to the bartender. Lydia flinched at the word ' _love '_ she hasn't been called that since Klaus. Her insides started to twist at the pain and the memories. She clenched her shot glass in anger and he noticed the creasing in her face. **

**"You okay, love?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and shook the feeling away; standing up with a glass and a bottle of bourbon.**

**"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, goodnight." she walked off and stumbled a little, trying to hold herself up with a bar stool. She wasn't stumbling because of the drink, there was something physically happening to Klaus. She could only feel the pain because she had linked herself to him a few months back.**

**She held her neck and coughed roughly. She grabbed onto her necklace and quickly whispered a spell, " _Expartumus le ve to se."_ when she finished the chant, she felt the weight lift from her neck. He was behind her; rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Lydia sat up and laugh and sighed. **

**"That sure did kill my buzz...Wow, sorry, I usually can take fifty gallons of bourbon, no idea what happened." she shook her hand and got up and started towards a table in the far back corner. He was by her in seconds at her arm.**

**"Let me help you, don't want you stumbling into anything and hurt yourself." He teased. "Where you trying to go?" Lydia pointed to the table and he nod his head. When they got to the table, they sat across from each other, and he started staring again. Lydia looked up from tracing the cup rim, and stared him in the eye for a long time, then she tilted her head.**

**"Do I have something on my face?" Lydia asked, causing him to burst into laughter.**

**"No, no. You're just very beautiful, although. Brown isn't you're real hair color, is it?" Lydia ran her hand through her hair and looked away.**

**"No, it isn't." she smiled lightly. "But hey, before you ask anymore questions, fetch me another one of these will you?" she held up the empty bourbon bottle. He hesitated for a moment, then Lydia shook the bottle and her got up.**

**"Fine, I'll be back, don't go anywhere, and be ready to answer my questions." Lydia flashed a fake smile, and he turned on his heels; walking to the bar. Lydia sat the empty bottle down and pulled out her phone. She had 4 new messages from Taylor, she clicked the message and unlocked her phone.**

_Taylor: Where r u?!!!_

_Taylor: U said u wouldn't do this again._

_Taylor: Pls call or txt me back!! I'm worried..._

_Taylor: Luv u, goodnight._

**Lydia closed her eyes, and quickly shut her phone off when she saw him walking over; holding the bottle of bourbon in the air. once he got to the table, Lydia pushed the cup towards him, and he filled the cup halfway.**

**"Okay, you ready?" he asked pushing the cup back to Lydia. She started to worry, get paranoid even. She doesn't know who this guy is, for all she knows, he could be a hunter or someone from Klaus sire line out to get him. She leaned on the table and stared him in the eye.**

**"No, before you start I only have two....three, questions. What are you, who are you, and what do you want?" His brows came together and he looked down for a brief moment and back up.**

**"What am I?" he asked, and Lydia nod her head. He sighed and wiped the nervousness from his face and leaned in and whispered, "Werewolf, my name is Jason Lockwood, and I'm just here to drink, and hopefully get your number. You asked me _what_ am I, so _you_ must be something too, right?" Lydia smirked and put her head down and looked back up, face morphed into hybrid form. Jason leaned back in his seat and scoffed. **

**"I'm an _original_ hybrid." Jason looked up at her, face flushed and mouth gaped. **

**" _Original_ ? As in Klaus the original?" **

**"Yes, I was his wife...Things just, wasn't _normal_ after the curse so, here I am. Still can't shake him, and still drinking." Lydia shook her head in disappointment and took a sip of her bourbon. Before she could swallow, Jason was taking the cup out of her hand.**

**"Well, tonight...we're going to get to know each other, and as long as I'm around, or in your life, you're bourbon free." Lydia looked up wide-eyed.**

**"Bourbon free?" she scoffed. "How do you know I won't drink when I get home?"**

**"Because, you're coming home with _me."_ Jason smiled and pushed the cup and bottle of bourbon against a fat drunk man's chest. He flashed his yellow teeth at Jason and walked off. "Now, about those questions." **

      **Jason opened the door to apartment 114 and flicked on the lights revealing a beautiful red, white, and silver decorated home. Lydia looked over to the living room area where a red couch set was, occupied with white pillows. In front of it is a small glass coffee table, occupied with flowers, remotes, and magazines. In front of the coffee table is a fire place and a flat screen TV above. Over by the glass wall, you could look down on the some-what lit city. Lydia walked further into the room and looked over to the small dining area, furnished with a larger glass table and red chairs surrounding. On the walls that aren't covered in glass is decorated with paintings of landscapes.**

**She follow Jason into the kitchen area and he flicked on the lights to an all silver furnished area. She sat down on a white stool, opposite side of the counter from Jason.**

**"Would you like anything to eat?" Jason asked breaking Lydia away from studying her surroundings.**

**"Oh, no thanks. I'm sure you don't have what I'm craving." Lydia flushed.**

**"But I do." he pulled off his black leather jacket and pulled up his flannel t-shirt sleeve. He was referring to Lydia feeding from him. She jumped out her seat and pressed against the counter.**

**"Why would you even consider that? How do you know that I'll stop?" Jason walked around the counter and stood in front of Lydia.**

**"Because, if you wanted to kill me...you would have already done it." Lydia frowned and scoffed.**

**"From the things I've told you, yeah. You should be dead." Jason held out his wrist on a few inches from Lydia's face. She looked up to him; listening to his heart beat the whole time. It never skipped a beat. He wasn't joking, and he wasn't scared. She wouldn't enjoy it as much, because she likes her prey scared, but she was desperate. She snatched his wrist and dug her teeth into it, drinking, drinking, drinking, till she heard his heart skip and she pulled away. She bit her wrist and put it to his mouth; healing the wrist womb.**

**"Thanks, you didn't have to do that.."**

**"Eh, doesn't bother me, love." he shrugged his shoulders and held his hand out to the couch. Lydia smiled and walked over and sat on one end. She listened to Jason fumble around in the kitchen then she drifted into her own thoughts.** ' _Klaus wouldn't forgive you for leaving. So just do what you want. He's never coming back, he loves someone else. He doesn't care about you anymore.'_ **She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the thoughts away. Jason placed a cup of water in front her; making her open her eyes.**

**"Thank you," she took a sip and he sat next to her. She sat the water down on the coffee table and leaned down; unstrapping her high heel straps. Once they were off, she pulled her legs close to her and leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. "Why does it feel like we've been friends for forever?"**

**"Maybe we will be." Lydia shifted her head lower and frowned. "You don't think so?"**

**"Well, no because I still-"**

**"Feel for Klaus, it's okay... I understand." Lydia leaned off him and looked him in the eye.**

**"I don't want to hurt you Jase, you don't deserve it. I still love Nik, and if I were to get involved with you, it would only end badly."**

**"Hey, no strings attached?" he offered.**

**"No, strings attached." Lydia accepted.**

**"Come here.." Jason opened his arm and Lydia snuggled into it and fell asleep.**

**       She woke up a few hours later and checked her phone, 3 missed calls from Taylor. She leaned up off the bed and looked over to Jason shirtless. She quickly looked down and found only her jacket removed. She sighed and pushed her hair back out her face. She pulled the covers off her slowly and slipped out the bed. She grabbed her jacket and heels and creeped out the room; closing the door behind her. She walked over to the fridge where the sticky notes were and placed her phone number and address down. She quickly walked over to the front door and slipped out.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go on because I was late on updating a new chapter, so if you like, comment and i'll go on...  
> -but they basically had intimate relations( ;) )for three months.


	12. "Trying To Cope"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets Jason-Lydia's old lover, and things...twist.  
> Elijah and Hayley grow closer to each other.  
> Davina's still desperate to bring back Kol & Freya's still protecting the family.

                    _ **Niklaus Mikaelson**_

* * *

  **Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

       **"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?! Nik will kill you!" When he didn't answer, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him towards the front door, and he stopped her halfway.**

**"I've missed you." Jason whimpered. Lydia pushed away and stepped back.**

**"You can't miss me, Jase. You know I can't be with you. I'm not sorry for that." Lydia rolled her eyes and put her hand to her head. "Jase, you have to leave. Nik can come here anytime. I don't want you here when he gets here." Jason was beginning to protest, but Lydia stopped him and her ear twitched. Downstairs, Nik was opening to main door to the lobby, and he was on his way up the stairs yelling 'Lydia". Lydia pushed Jason towards her bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Moments later, Klaus was at the door banging.**

**"Lydia, open up! We need to talk." Klaus demanded.**

**"So typical of you to demand me, instead of asking nicely!" she yelled back walking to the door. "Would it kill you to be nice?" she asked swinging the door open.**

**"No, love. I just think asking nicely is not who I am." he waved his hand dramatically and strutted past Lydia.**

**"Now isn't the best time, Nik. Come by later."**

**"I think now is the perfect time, and if I think it's the perfect time, then we're talking." Klaus sat on the couch and laid his arms out over the back. Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.**

**"I have to do something first, would you like something to drink?" Lydia offered walking to the bar.**

**"Yes, please." Lydia's ear twitched again when she heard something fall in her room, then she heard Jason swear. Klaus' eyes widened and he leaned forward. "What was that?"**

**"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Unless you're talking about my neighbor next door." Lydia lied. Klaus stuck his head up and inhaled deeply. When he exhaled he had a look of fury on his face.**

**"Who's here Lydia?" Klaus asked standing.**

**"No, no-no one-" she stuttered.**

**"Do not lie to me!" he yelled placing his finger out.**

**"Why is it your business who's here?!" Lydia asked slamming the cup down on the bar counter. Klaus was in her face in a nanosecond. They stood staring at each other, then Klaus' head turned towards Lydia's room. He looked back to Lydia, and in less than a second, he was at her room door and Lydia was behind him.**

**"Nik, no." she tried to pull him back, but he pulled away quickly and kicked the door open. He scanned the room and no one was there. Lydia looked over to her bedroom window and saw the beige curtain flying like crazy from the open window.  He turned back to her and looked her in her eyes.**

**"Who was it?"**

**"No one of your concern. We aren't even together, so why should you care who I'm with?" Lydia snapped.**

**"Fine. I'm leaving." Klaus brushed past her and Lydia huffed turning around stopping him.**

**"No, Nik wait. Please, don't go. Stay, we can talk." Lydia pleaded.**

**"I don't have time for your games. I asked you who it was and you didn't answer me."**

**"His name is Jason." Klaus looked at her confused and she sighed.**

**"Lockwood." Klaus' whole demeanor changed and he was raged with anger.**

**"Lockwood?! You were hooking up with a Lockwood?!" he yelled.**

**"No Nik! Not anymore. I did a few months back, but I didn't expect him to come here!" Klaus ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Lydia. '** _Don't cave in. You don't care, remember?',_ **the voice inside his head spoke. His face softened and her turned to Lydia.**

**"You know, I can care less what you do. You're right, we aren't together. Do what you please, don't stop at my account." he put his hands up on his side; grinning.**

**"Don't. You know you love me. And I know we aren't together, but I want to be, Nik. I want to be with you. Why can't you let me be with you?!" Lydia snapped.**

**"Because!" he yelled. "You'd only be yet another weakness if I let you in." his eyes started to fill to the brim. "It's best we stay as we are. Friends." a tear fell from his eye and he shook his head and stomped out the door. Lydia's heart suddenly felt awfully heavy and tight. She claps herself and slid down the wall and burst into tears.**

* * *

  **Elijah just returned from speaking with Davina about Kol, she's close to bringing him back. He walked into the compound and found Hayley sitting near the fountain curled up. He walked over to her and sat beside her.**

**"I just wanted to honor him. I've always honored you Elijah, always had respect. I just wanted to do that for him. I wanted to show him respect." She looked over to Elijah who's lips were pursed, then he parted them looking over to her.**

**"I understand that you want to honor Jackson, but I don't understand why it has to be this particular extent." he waved his hands dramatically as he spoke.**

**"This particular extent is the way he died, Elijah. I can't find any other way to punish them but this. This feels right."  she shook her head and pulled from her pocket a list of names she'd wrote down. They were the people who didn't get trapped in the spiral, that had something to do with Jackson's execution. She unfolded it and showed Elijah. He studied each name, only a few marked out, and only a few more to kill. She got up from her spot and left the compound.**

**Elijah rose and folded the paper back as it was and slipped it in his coat pocket; leaving the compound also.**

* * *

 

**Davina slammed the sheets down on the desk and walked over to her iPhone. She slid it across and scrolled down to Lydia's number and pressed 'FACETIME'. The phone rung three times before Lydia picked up; face dry and pure.**

**"Hey, Davina. What's up?" Lydia looked up into the screen at Davina's agitated expression.**

**"What's up? What do you mean, 'what's up'. You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Davina hissed.**

**"Oh, Davina. I'm so sorry," Davina watched as she stumbled around her house looking for the keys and grabbing her jacket. "I got caught up talking to Nik, and that obviously didn't go-" she looked at the screen at took one look at Davina's expression and sighed. "I'm on my way." Lydia smiled and pressed 'END CALL'.  
**

**Davina threw her phone to the side and turned to the untidy desk and started cleaning. She felt a gush a wind and her reflex sent her arm flying back into Lydia hand.**

**"It's just me!" Lydia warned. Davina sighed and jerked her arm away.**

**"Could you not approach me so fast?" Davina pointed to the shelf as she was talking and Lydia walked over to it.**

**"Are these, Kol's ashes?"**

**"Yes, they are. Now, over here," Davina waved her hand; motioning Lydia to come to her. "I have the spell set up, all we have to do is add our magic." Lydia picked up the paper and studied the spell.**

**"Oh my god, you want to perform an nexus vortex on me?" this was the most dangerous and powerful thing ever. Davina has created this spell by combining all of Esther's linking and sire bond spells in reverse. " _The resulting release of dark magic from many generations of witches is strong enough to create a nexus vortex"_. This could weaken Lydia greatly, it might even kill her. She pushed the paper onto Davina's chest and shook her head. **

**"Find another way, Davina." she scowled at her through her eyelashes.**

**"Lydia, there is no other way! Please, I want to bring Kol back, don't you? If you loved him as much as you say, you would do this." Davina hissed.**

**"Yes! I do. And do not, I mean do not, question my love for any of them! You don't know them and you sure as hell don't know Kol!" Lydia snapped. Davina let out a breath and looked away; tears filling to the brim. "Don't expect an apology, I mean what I say. I can be all nice and innocent, but not today." Lydia walked out the door; kicking a table on her way out.**

**Davina screamed and walked over to a desk and slid everything off.**

* * *

**Klaus stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He kicked over his brown and red, royal themed chairs, and flipped his table. He walked over to his art area and leaned onto the desk. He bit his bottom, trying to contain the urge to groan and yell, but he failed miserably. Elijah burst through the door and looked around at the knocked over items, and found his brother against the wall; clenching his hair and some-what crying. Elijah knew exactly what was wrong, either Camille or Lydia screwed with him, and since Camille's out of town, he's left with Lydia.**

**"What now, brother?" Elijah stroked his bottom lip with his thumb.**

**"She's trying to break me, brother. All over again, another female is trying to break me." Klaus' eyebrows grew together and he threw his head in his hands; throwing his head back.**

**"I see." Elijah moved to the first chair Klaus kicked over and picked it up; continuing with the second chair and the table. "Niklaus, I cannot tell you what to do, but I wish to give you advice." Klaus picked his head up from his hand and looked to his brother gesturing towards the chair in front him. Klaus didn't object, he just walked over to the chairs and sat. Elijah walked around the chair he was standing behind and sat in it.**

**"Out of the many girls you've chosen, Niklaus, in my eyes, Lydia was always the one who made you good. She made all of us change, not in a bad way, but change to our inner selves. She had affected me, yes, but you," Klaus tilted his head up, and looked into his brother's eyes. "You were always chose differently by her. Why? I don't know, maybe we'll never know, but she loves you Niklaus, and if you love her, then don't walk away."**

**"What about Camille? Am I just supposed to forget about her? Forget what she means to me?" Klaus hissed.**

**"Brother, I know nothing of what Camille means to you, but I do know what Lydia means to you. Long ago, when you had no idea we had been together, you used to always come home from spending the day with her, and you'd tell me what you've done and how you felt. You loved her, I'm very well convinced you still do whether you want to admit it or not." Klaus' mouth parted and a tear fell down his face. He closed the small gap in his mouth and pressed it into a hard line.**

**"I do. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Camille, it wouldn't be right, me leaving her for someone I just met, but knew for a thousand years. I feel what I felt then, and I can't make it stop." Klaus balled his fist and rested his head on top of his fist; shaking his head. He looked back up to Elijah, read his growing expression and sighed. "I'm scared, brother. I don't want to lose them, but whether I'm with them or not, I'll lose them anyway."**

**Elijah's head dropped and he sighed; fixing his jacket and stood. "The best thing for Camille, is for you to let each other go. She's a human, a life that's...as you put it, _meaningless._ " Klaus' face flushed and he stood to face his brother. **

**"And am I just supposed to be marry with Lydia?" Elijah said nothing, he just waited. "Things are not what they used to be, Elijah. As much as I wish that things were, they aren't. And after all, I am fine with the way we are now. Not everything is what we suspect, and we can't always run from it, we have to cope." Elijah looked away, and back to his brother. Klaus stared him in the eye, then he turned away and left the room, before his brother could see him cry.**

* * *

**Lydia walked into the compound; on her way to the stairs, and Klaus stopped her.**

**"Why are you here?" Klaus asked from behind her. She spun around to face him; leaning against a column, arms across his chest. She arched her hip to the left and placed her hand on her hip.**

**"Why is it you always argue with me, Nik? What have I ever done to you besides protect you, love you, accept you. I mean, what more do you want?" Lydia scoffed. Klaus hung his head and leaned off the column and let his arms free; walking towards Lydia.**

**"I want nothing more but to see to that you are safe, and you aren't safe with me." He held his hand out; telling her to stay where she is.**

**"If anything Nik we're safe with each other. I can protect you and you can protect me." Lydia read the expression on his face and knew why he looked to bent. Camille. "I'll protect Camille too if you wish." Klaus' head bolted up and he looked straight into her eyes.**

**"Are you reading my mind again?" he hissed.**

**"No, I can't remember? Freya saw to that, but I'm not stupid, Nik. I know the look when you care for someone. I've seen it, and before you say anything, don't feed me that 'I've changed' bull because no you haven't. You've only blocked out that part with anger and violence." Klaus nod his head and looked away. A nanosecond later he was in Lydia's face.**

**"Who are you to judge me? Don't forget, I know you just as well, you're exactly like me, actually only you've blocked your violence and anger out with redemption and that little girl."**

**"Not redemption. Love. And Niklaus, I'm not judging you, if anything I _accept_ you for who you are. Not that I don't wish everything was the same a thousand years ago, but I still love you. Nothing, I mean _nothing,_ will change that. I will always see you as what you always were. My husband." Klaus gasp briefly; blinking his eyes rapidly. **

**"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and I am not weak, Lydia." Klaus snapped.**

**"No, Nik. Not weakness, power. You've never thought of love as a source of power. It's what everyone has been trying to get you to realize. Love isn't going to weaken you or kill you, it's only going to make you more powerful knowing that people loves you and is willing to stand by your side. By what's going on, you need all the love and friends you can get." Klaus frowned at her and stepped back.**

**"I do not need your help, or anyone's help! I'm not a lost, scared puppy needing help from his wife or big brother!" Klaus yelled.**

**"Niklaus! Volume please, you are talking to your wife. Show some respect." Freya demanded entering the room with papers. She walked up to Lydia and they kissed each other's cheek. "How are you?" Lydia smiled.**

**"And you?" she nod.**

**"I'm doing just great, thanks." Freya returned the smile and nod.**

**"Excuse me sister, but I am having a conversation." Klaus hissed.**

**"Oh, _really_?" Freya teased sarcastically. "I have news, I'll deliver then I'll be on my way. Hayley said that she'll be leaving for some time, and she wants you both to take care of Hope for her." Klaus frowned and stepped his left leg forward. "She'd like you, Lydia, to be part as her stepmother that you are and love her, and care for her while she's away." Lydia gasp and stood straight. **

**"May I ask where might she be going?" Klaus asked laying out a hand.**

**"She didn't say, but she wrote this down to you. She wishes Lydia or anyone else doesn't see it." Freya took a piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to Klaus. She nod her head at the two and left the compound.**

**Upstairs on the balcony, Elijah listened in the whole time and immediately sped to Hayley's room.**

**Klaus stuffed the paper into his back pocket and Lydia eyed it the whole time, wishing she knew what was on the paper. Klaus looked up to her and she quickly looked into his eyes. "Where were we? Ah, yes, you attempting to change me." Klaus mocked.**

**"Do not mock me, and as I said before, I am not trying to change you. I just want you to let me in."**

**"Well I can't. Every time I seem to let someone in, they always end up hurt or dead because they betrayed me."**

**"Are you saying you'd kill me if I betrayed you?! Nik when are you going to realized I care? When it's too late? I've watched you for a thousand years, I've watched you love other women, date other women, how do you think _I_ feel? Oh right, you can care less." Klaus expression changed from sarcastic to awe in seconds. **

**"Care less? I care so much I can't exactly put the pieces together. I don't want to hurt you, Lydia. It's best we stay allies."**

**"No, it's not _best_  we stay _allies_. It's best you let me in. Nik, just let me in!" Lydia demanded. Before she could catch her breath, Klaus had his hands on either side on her face, and his lips were pressed to hers. Lydia rested her hands on his wrists and kissed him back. Klaus parted and looked into her eyes. **

**"You should know, Hope has a temper." Klaus smiled and Lydia returned it, pressing her lips to his once again.**

 


	13. "Stress Free...or Not"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah tries to convince Hayley to stay.  
> Davina goes on a limb and finds a dangerous way to bring back Kol.  
> Camille arrives back from her 'get away'.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I recommend you listen to The Originals season 1 soundtrack while reading! :)  
> -for those who are just now reading my book/fan fic, I update every two days, just recently was spring break, so I took the week off, but I'm back up and typing!

                                                  _ **Lydia Polovich (Model: Lily Collins)**_

* * *

  **Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

        **Elijah opened the door to Hayley's room and saw her packing her bags. She looked up from the bag at Elijah; tucking her hair behind her ear.**

**"Are you going somewhere, and wasn't going to say goodbye?" Elijah pulled out the piece of paper Hayley gave him with the list of names and handed to her. She grabbed the paper and unfolded it to all the names crossed out. She gasp; covering her mouth, then she balled it up and placed her hand on her chest. Her body was responding in a different way than her mind, her body wanted to lunge at him and wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but for Jackson, it would be hurting him all over again.**

**"I appreciate this, but I need to honor Jackson, I need to get better." Hayley looked up to him and he hung his head; tucking his hands in his jacket pocket. "I just need time, maybe if I go away for a while, I can change and be a better mother to Hope."**

**"You're a great mother, Hayley."**

**"No, I'm not, Elijah." she hissed. "You don't have to lie to me. I know, I'm a mess, so I'm gonna go a clear my mind for a while." she turned back to her folded clothes and stuffed them into the bag.**

**"Let me come-"**

**"No," Hayley interrupted him. "I have to do this alone." she turned to Elijah and wiped her tear. "You do understand don't you? I have to let you go..for now."**

**"For now?" Elijah frowned. "What? You expect me to let you leave, and return as you please without me caring or knowing where you are and just instantly love you like before?"**

**"Is that what you think? That you have to wait around for me?" Hayley scoffed. "You don't have to do a damn thing you don't want to do, Elijah. If you love me, you'd wait, you'd wait for me as I'm getting better."**

**"No, me loving you is me helping you get better, not letting you walk away." Hayley pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. Elijah walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hayley, please just stay. We can all help you, and I don't want you to be alone out there. You need to be surrounded by your family."**

**' _The right thing to do Hayley, is do what your heart tells you to do and do what's right. For you and for Hope.'_ the voice inside her head advised. Hayley turned her head into his chest and inhaled deeply. His scent was extremely intoxicating, the combination of Autumn and cologne. Hayley blocked the scent to stay focused on what her heart was telling her, and her heart was telling her.. "I should stay." she breathed. A light smile formed across Elijah's face and he leaned back; pulling Hayley away from him and stared in her eyes. Hayley heart begin to skip a beat, she knew what was about to happen and she just might not be ready for it. **

**"Not now, Elijah. I just want to lay in your arms. Is that okay with you?" Hayley asked looking away and back at him. There was a ghostly smile hidden on his face, and he nod his head; moving behind her and putting the bag at the end of the bed on the small couch. He grabbed Hayley's hand and guided her to the bed, and they lied together.**

**Hayley was thinking, ' _What am I going to do without him? Without all these people around me? I need them...yes, I need them. What was I thinking? I can't run away from this, not now, not ever.'_ Elijah shifted and kissed the back of Hayley's head. **

**"Penny for your thoughts?" he smiled.**

**"Just thinking about what I'd do without you.." Hayley flushed.**

**"And..?" Elijah rested his lips on her head.**

**"I need you, I need all of you. Hope, Klaus, Freya..." she trailed off thinking about the note she gave to Freya. Before Elijah could take a breath to speak, Hayley was in Freya's room. "Did you give the note to Klaus yet?"**

**"Yeah, I gave it to him about ten minutes ago.." Hayley stomped her foot and ran around the whole compound searching for Klaus. She ran across him in his bedroom, just opening the note, and before he could, Hayley had the paper in her hands in seconds.**

**Klaus whipped around and stared at her.**

**"I thought you were gone."**

**"Now you see I'm not." Hayley replied.**

**"Are you staying?" Klaus asked tilting his head to the left.**

**"Yes, so this note means nothing." Hayley ripped the note up and threw it in the trash.**

**"What changed your mind? Ah...let me guess. Elijah." Klaus smirked.**

**"Not _just_ Elijah. You, Hope, Freya, Lydia..." **

**"Right." Klaus rolled his eyed and adjusted his posture into a straight form. "If you'd excuse me, I have work to attend to." He turned away and opened his desk drawer. His eyes widened and his heart began to race, and his breath matched pace, furious.**

**"Klaus, what is it?" Hayley asked frowning; stepping closer.**

**"The spiral, it gone."**

* * *

 

**Davina opened the door to the Claire tomb and she walked over to the table and placed the spiral next to the spell to activate it.**

**"Okay, Kol. I think I've found a way. I'm not sure if it'll work, but we can try." she spoke to herself laying out more spells. She used one spell to trap herself and the Stricts who'll occupy the room. She was going to have Aya try and help her with a spell that she'd had promised her in return of her allegiance.**

**She opened the spell for the spiral and lit the candles.**

**" _Phasmatos_ _del ver ray, rotnem, phasmatos del ver ray, rotnem, phasmatos del ver ray rotnem!"_ after the chant, the tomb began to shake and everything went bright. Moments later, the room was filled with Stricts including Aya, Aurora, and Tristan. **

**"Where are we?" Aurora whelped from the back of the crowd pushing her way forward to face Davina.**

**"You're in my tomb, I let you out only to have to help me." Davina crossed her arms.**

**"Why would we help you, when you were part of trapping us in that piece of crap.!" Aurora yelled.**

**"You're going to help me because I'm the only one that's going to let you out." Davina hissed.**

**"Only when you feel like it!" Aurora hissed back.**

**"Enough, sister. Let her speak." Tristan held his hand out to Aurora telling her to quiet down.**

**"Aya, you told me there's a spell I can do to bring back Kol, give it to me." Davina demanded. Aya looked up to her and laughed.**

**"Oh, and you think I'm going to just hand it over without a bargain?" Aya scoffed.**

**"Yes, because you aren't in any position to bargain." Davina argued.**

**"Yes, I am. I can easily take your head from your shoulders." Aya threatened.**

**"Do that, and you'll never see daylight again." Davina threatened back. Aya looked over to Aurora and Tristan and he looked over to the door and then Davina. Davina smirked and tilted her head up.**

**"I'm sorry Davina, but we'll need to bargain or, you'll never see Kol again." Tristan smirked back. Davina faced changed quickly and she became agitated. She knew this was her only shot and she had no other choice but to bargain.**

**"Fine. What is it you want?" Davina rolled her eyes.**

**"We want what we've always wanted. Your allegiance." Aya spoke. Davina looked from Tristan to Aya and looked down. If she align with the Stricts and become their witch then the Mikaelsons would have it out for her, but they are also out numbered. Davina sighed and looked up to Aya; smirking. "So?"**

**"Yes, you have my word." Davina reached out her hand and they struck a deal.**

* * *

  **Camille steps out the taxi, looking up at her apartment building. ' _You got this, you're safe now, Camille. You don't have to be afraid of her anymore._ ', she thought to herself. She slammed the taxi door and walked into the main lobby; rushing to stairs and arriving at her door in seconds. She didn't have any bags to pack, so she went straight for the shower. She was afraid that Aurora might come back and kill her, but her knowing she's trapped in a spiral in a distant world, still made her worry. What she didn't know was there was someone new that would do anything to anyone if they tried to take him.**

 **After the shower, she looked at the clock that read : '** _2:00 a.m_ **'. She was thinking of going to the compound, but it was too late. She crawled into bed; grabbing her stake from her nightstand drawer. She closed her eyes and ten minutes later, she slowly drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

**Later that morning, Lydia pulled everyone out of bed to eat breakfast together.**

**"You do know that we'll never be a normal family, right?" Hayley teased walking up next to Lydia cooking.**

**"Yes, I know that, but it wouldn't hurt to have breakfast together, would it?" Lydia mocked.**

**"Yes actually, it would." Klaus growled walking into the kitchen. "Getting up every bloody morning just to stare at faces." Lydia rolled her eyes and continued cooking.**

**"I think it's a wonderful idea, Niklaus." Elijah added walking into the kitchen as well.**

**"Of course you do, brother. Let's do this for the rest of our immortal lives." Klaus mocked sarcastically. Lydia looked up from the frying pan and smiled ridiculously stupid.**

**"Really?" she asked.**

**"No," Klaus growled. Lydia face dropped and she stomped her foot. "What? Are you a little girl now?"**

**"No, I'm not, but your acting like it's gonna kill you to actually act like a normal person for once in your life. You're finally stress free." Lydia hissed.**

**"Stress free?" Klaus scoffed. "Trust me, I'm far from that." he reassured. Lydia's mouth angrily hung to the floor.**

**"Know what, fine. You don't want breakfast? Have it your way, this is _your_ Burger King after all." She turned back to the frying pan and grabbed by the handle and threw it at the wall; shattering it to pieces. She stomped her foot again, and vamp sped to their room. **

**"Great, Klaus. Pissed off the only one in here able to kill us with a stare. Your problem now." Hayley hissed picking up the pieces. Elijah joined her and Klaus stood from his chair and grew furious.**

* * *

**Marcel was in his apartment, staring out his window, then Josh came rushing into the living room. Marcel turned around to face him, body turning stiff at his scared, nervous expression.**

**"What is it?" Marcel asked.**

**"The Stricts, they're back." Josh's voice cracked half the sentence.**

**"How-" Marcel began.**

**"I-I don't how, and I don't know anything, only that-that there is a-a group of them out in the markets." Josh stuttered nervously.**

**"Okay, Josh calm down, take a seat." Marcel gestured his hand towards the couch.**

**"Calm down? Marcel, how could I calm down? There is a group of angry Stricts out there who aren't going to think twice about ripping out hearts out of our chest.**

**"Just, stay here, I'll take a group of my trained guys, and we'll check it out. I'm leaving you in charge of everyone else. Don't screw up." Josh nod his head, and Marcel grabbed his jacket from the chair and walked out the door. He walked around the building to the back where 'baby' vamps were training. There were three really buff looking guys leaning against the wall. One was tan, maybe Indian, with long black hair, and really muscular. The one next to him was pale with a brown buzz cut. And the one next to him was also pale, but with blonde average length hair. Marcel tilted his head to the side signaling the three to follow him. The Indian slapped the brown haired man on the chest; waking his hand to follow him. He grabbed his chest and followed behind.**

**They walked into the market, and pretended to look at things. Marcel walked over to a witch tent and started looking at her potions.**

**"Anything you might be looking for?" she asked smiling. She was a black, slim woman with poofed, curly hair.**

**"No, thanks. Just looking." Marcel smiled at her. He jerked his head away and looked back at the Indian. He stared at him for a while till the Indian shook his head and turned back to a market. When Marcel turned back, a black suit caught his eyes. Only Stricts wear black suits in the middle of the day doing nothing. Marcel raised his index finger in the air and waved it in a circular motion. The brown haired man whistled catching the others two attention. They followed behind Marcel, who followed the Strict into a alley. The Strict turned around and faced him smirking. Moments later, more appeared, surrounding them in every corner.**


	14. "A Curse Upon Us All"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel pops up with news.  
> Lydia and Klaus are in a disagreement.  
> Elijah and Hayley runs across danger while walking Hope.  
> Camille finds her way to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sorry for the delay

* * *

**Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

       **MARCEL STOMPED INTO THE compound. "Klaus!" he yelled. He walked further towards the middle and yelled again.**

**"Enough, with the yelling Marcel. We all have supernatural hearing you know." Hayley hissed coming from Hope's room. Marcel looked up at her on the balcony.**

**"Where's Klaus?" he asked.**

**"Not gonna say sorry about waking my baby up?....Yeah, he's talking to Lydia right now, come back later, Marcel." she turned away and walked back into Hope's room.**

**"No! Wait, it's important!" Marcel pleaded. He hung his head and wiped his face; walking out the compound.**

**Klaus and Lydia were in their room screaming and yelling at each other. No one heard them because Lydia Saged the room.**

**"It's something I do, Lydia! I'm not some human, I'm a hybrid!" Klaus hissed.**

**"Yeah?! Me too, yet I can still _try_ to be normal. You know, I don't even know why we're arguing over this. If didn't have you head up your ass, things would be much easier." Lydia hissed back.**

**" _You're_ the head up my ass giving me pain! I didn't ask for your help four months ago, I didn't want you in my city four months ago, you just showed up! I didn't ask for you Lydia!" he yelled.**

**"No? Well, you just lost me." A tear fell from Lydia's face and she pushed passed him; walking out the door, slamming it behind her.**

**"Damn it!" Klaus yelled frustrated. He threw the royal print chair against the wall breaking it.**

* * *

**CAMILLE GOT OUT OF BED and walked straight to her bathroom. She pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. She pulled up and wiped her face and stared at herself in the mirror for a while. She pulled her hair up into a high/ short ponytail and made a bun out of it. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pink, sleeveless ruffle blouse, and dark blue jeans, and nude high heels. She finished getting dressed, then she put on foundation, light pink eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. When she walked outside, the sunlight caught her off guard. She dug in her purse and pulled out sunglasses and put them on.**

**First, she walked over to a fruit market near the Vu Doo shop and bought an apple. Next, she was walking into the compound. She walked around, and looked around at how the furniture was rearranged in the outer house section. Seconds later, Lydia came stomping into the same area.**

**"Camille?" Lydia asked shocked; stopping a distance away.**

**"Who are you?" Camille asked.**

**"My name is Lydia. I'm with Nik," Lydia crossed her arms.**

**" _With_ Klaus?" Camille frowned.**

**"Yes, now what do you want?" Lydia demanded.**

**"What do you mean _with_ Klaus? Like, sleeping around?" Camille frowned, disgusted. Lydia scoffed and dropped her arms, stepping closer.**

**"We're married. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not his backup, or one night stand. You are. Now, tell me why you're here or, I'll escort you out." Lydia smirked.**

**"Wait-what, married?! Klaus doesn't have a wife, and I'm not a one night stand. He cares for me, he always will." Camille hissed. Lydia frowned and propped her against the wall in seconds; holding her by the throat.**

**"Who do you think you are? His _lover_? You're nothing but what I said you are." Lydia hissed back. Camille kicked her on her side and slapped her across her face. Lydia's face morphed into a hybrid and she looked over to Camille. Camille didn't know she was a hybrid, and now she regrets pissing her off. Lydia used her telekinesis to hold her against a wall, while she walked up to her and punched her hand into her chest. **

**"Lydia! Drop her now!" Klaus yelled morphing his face into a hybrid as well. Lydia looked back at him growling, and she let go of her heart and pulled her hand out her chest and snapped her neck. She turned to Klaus again, and she vamp sped to him; clawing him in his face, and kicked his chest. He stumbled back against a column and caught his breath, when he leaned off, he charged at Lydia, slamming her to the ground. He punched down; punching into the floor missing his blow. Lydia rolled away and hopped to her feet in a nanosecond kicking Klaus over onto his side. She started to walk towards him, but arms held her back. She looked down at the brown, muscular arms and knew who it was. Marcel.**

**"Let go of me!" She growled. She was pulling away, and Marcel had to use all his strength to hold her back long enough for Klaus to stand to his feet, when he did, Lydia head bumped Marcel and held her hands in position to strike.**

**"Stop! Stop!" Marcel yelled. "We don't have time for relationship problems! The Stricts are back!" He yelled once more catching their attention. Klaus widened his eyes in fear and paranoia and stumbled back.**

**"What? No! They can't be." Klaus shouted. Marcel stood up and brushed himself off.**

**"But they are, I don't know how, and I don't know anything, only that they just killed three of my guys, I barely made it out." Marcel explained. Klaus sat down in his chair and tried to think of who would take it. No one would just waltz into his room and take it, they knew they'd be risking their life.** **'** _it_ _had to have been a witch._ **' he thought, then it clicked.**

 **"Davina!" Klaus growled, and vamp sped to the cemetery. Lydia and Marcel followed; trying to convince him to leave. "I'm sorry, Marcel, but Davina had gone to far." Klaus hissed.** **** ~~~~

**"You're not gonna hurt her." Marcel growled back.**

**"Watch me," Klaus threatened, causing Marcel to charge at him, and before he could, Lydia punched him across the face.**

**"I'm not letting you touch him, Marcellus." Lydia hissed.**

**"You know Nik, I always knew you had a thing for red heads, crazy ones even." a voice spoke from a distance. They all looked the way it came from and Lydia grew raged.**

**"Aurora." she growled.**

* * *

       **HAYLEY, HOPE, AND ELIJAH we're walking around the French Quarter, having a great time. They went get snowballs, and they even got one for Hope. They went to the park for an hour, and they were on their way home. Hayley leaned over the stroller to check on Hope; wasting the snowball all over her face. Hayley laughed and walked around the stroller; taking the cup away from her and wiping her face.**

**"I told you it was a bad idea to get her one, Elijah." Hayley laughed. Hope giggled and reached out and poked her mother's nose.**

**"She was enjoying it." Elijah smiled; taking a bite of the snowball.**

**"Sure," Hayley smiled and got up; walking around the stroller again and continued walking. When Hayley looked up from her snowball, A group of Stricts were down the street from her. She quickly tapped Elijah, and he seen them too.**

**"Quick, get Hope and get to house, don't stop for anything." Elijah demanded. Hayley nod her head and quickly rushed around the stroller and unstrapped Hope, and vamp sped to the compound and into her room; locking the doors and windows. Hope began to cry, and Hayley rocked her, and hushed her till she quieted down.**

**"It's okay, Hope. Mommy's gonna keep you safe." She promised. She placed Hope into her play-pin and held on tight to the railings.**

* * *

**"WELL, LYDIA, IT'S BEEN forever. You look lovely as ever." Aurora smiled, but deep down inside she was terrified for her life.**

**"Save it. You better speak fast, and say everything you need, because it'll be the last conversation you'll ever have." Lydia threatened with a smile on her face. Aurora's heart skipped a beat and she stood up evenly straight and got herself in place. '** _"Your part is to distract her so that I can attack Klaus and begin the spell."_ **' She thought, and she did.**

**"Okay, fine. You want me, come get me." Aurora vamp sped away and Lydia ran behind her. Klaus stayed behind, and he turned the corner of a tomb and stood thirty feet away from Davina. He started to walk towards her then he stopped.**

**"Ah, clever, cowardice, but clever." he banged on the barrier wall.**

**"You ever wondered why you have so many enemies?" Davina asked. Klaus cocked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes. "You just use people and toss them to the side like they're nothing, like they're worthless. I..I am not worthless." she threw her hand up at him; making him drop to the ground screaming and grabbing his head. "Today, you will loose everything, just like you took everything from us!" she twisted her hand inflicting more pain, then he stopped groaning, and dropped.**

***~*~*~*~***

**"WHY'D YOU RUN? AFRIAD I'll rip your head off, because I will." Lydia smirked at Aurora and morphed her face; flying towards her. She vamp kicked Aurora in her side and she fell. She went for another kick, and Aurora caught her hand and threw her back. Lydia slid on her left knee and right hand, she shot her head up at Aurora and vamp sped to her and punched her square in the nose, sending Aurora's head flying back. As she stumbled, Lydia kicked her again, and again, and again til Aurora held up her hand.**

**"Stop! Stop... That's enough, I'm done." Aurora plead.**

**"Aw, giving up so soon?" Lydia teased, crouching down closer to her face.**

**"You've won, just stop." Lydia cocked her head to the left and narrowed her eyes.**

**"I don't think so." she reached for her head to snap it, and she was interrupted by her speaking.**

**"You're just like him it's scary, as if you're his sister." she breathed narrowing her eyes.**

**"Are you accusing me of incest?" Lydia scoffed.**

**"No, I'm just simply speaking my last words." she begin to laugh, and before she could inhaled to laugh again, Lydia snapped her neck. She stood up and sighed, then she looked back down to Aurora unconscious.**

**"Now, what do I do with you?" she bends down and grabs her left arm and drags her into a tomb.**

***~*~*~*~***

**LYDIA HAS TIED AURORA up in chains. She would have put a spell, but it's ancestral ground, and they'd be damn if they let her use magic there.**

**"Wow, Nik would be so happy to see you like this, although he would have ripped your head off by now-where the bloody hell is, Nik?" she glances around, and he doesn't walk through the entrance. She looks back to unconscious Aurora and sighs. "Consider yourself, lucky." she smooches at her and turns on her heel out the door. She quickly glances around again, and then she vamp speeds away, running smack into a barrier at the entrance of the cemetery. She punched he barrier and screams angrily.**

**"Oh, no no, love. Save your energy for me." a voice teases. She flashes her hybrid face, then she turns to face Tristan. Her face softens a little, but there's still fury in her expression.**

**"Tristan." she growls.**

**"What ever happened to Tris?" he teases, bringing back memories she'd rather left buried.**

**"He's gone, dead to me. All I know is Tristan. A dead man...literally, but you're gonna die again, and this time, you'll stay dead." Lydia smirked.**

**"That sense of humor hasn't changed. Good, one of the many things I loved about you." Tristan glares. Lydia's heart skipped a beat, then she grew angry.**

**"Don't tell me shit about love, Tristan. I was weak, it was a mistake. God so help me if you tell Nik-" she begin to threaten, but Tristan shut her off.**

**"I won't tell him. We agreed not to, remembered? But given our circumstances now, if you don't comply with me, then i'll tell him."**

**"Blackmail." Lydia scoffs and shakes her head. "Nice touch, coward." Lydia hisses. Tristan's muscles tenses and his expression grows angry.**

**'** _Oh?_ **', Lydia thought.**

**"Is that supposed to scare me? Your lack of strength. Phaa! You don't scare me one bit, Tristan, but oh do I love to see you try." Lydia winks.**

**"Stop, I know what you're doing. Stop trying to run me off track, do as I say or I'll tell him," Tristan demands; making Lydia scoff and throw her hands dramatically in the air then drops them.**

**"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't own me, and you sure as hell can't tell me what to do. I can rip your head off so fast you'd have to be reborn to even comprehend, but knowing me, that wouldn't happen." Lydia growls. Tristan bursts into laughter, and Lydia cocks her head, confused.**

**"Oh, Lydia. Why pick a fight? You know you loved me, do you really wanna kill someone you loved?" Tristan tries to persuade and empathize, but it's dead obvious to Lydia.**

**"Don't try to _empathize_ with me, Tristan. Don't speak to me or address me like we are equals. We are  _not_ equals. I've evolved over time, I've became something better." Lydia hisses.**

**"But you are still the same. The yelling, snapping necks, biting, breaking hearts, and most of all, taking what isn't yours. If it's no true that you _evovled,_ then you wouldn't be hanging on to Klaus, interfering with his life, taking him away from Hope and Hayley." Lydia growls deep in her throat and Tristan continues. "You are simply that same, love. Still the same as I met you, only you were really hot ripping that guy's head off." he smiled causing Lydia's face to soften as she remembered that moment. "You don't have to fake with me, you didn't before, and don't have to now." he reaches to caress her face, but she snatches his hand and looks at him; narrowing her eyes. **

**"You've hurt my feelings, Tristan. Remember that time that man from the village hurt my feelings?" Lydia asked. Horror washed over Tristan's face and he tries to jerk his hand back, but Lydia tightens her grip and with one swing of her hand, she slaps his head from his shoulders. She releases his hand, and his body drops. She turns back to the barrier and growls, then she stomps off; grabbing Tristan's head as she passes.**

* * *

 

  **BACK AT THE COMPOUND, Elijah just arrives. He staggers into Hope's room almost struck by Hayley.**

**"Whoa! Whoa, it's just me." Elijah shouts holding his hands out in defense. Hayley sighs in relief and throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her back, gripping her tighter. "It's okay, I'm here, is Hope okay?" Hayley pulls away, but his left arm remains on her waist. They look over to Hope who wondrously moves her head around until she locks gazes with her mother and smiles from ear to ear.**

**"Yeah, she's perfect." Hayley smiles and waves at her. Hope uncontrollably waves her arm back at her mommy. Hayley turns back to Elijah and gazes into his eyes. The same spark she felt when she'd first laid eyes on him comes rushing back. Those were the some-what easy time, before Hope was born, and before everything went to hell. This isn't how she wanted her daughter to grow up.**

**"What is it?" Elijah asks frowning down at her.**

**"Hope. I don't want her to live like this, Elijah. I want her to grow up happy, and loved, and safe." Hayley whimpered. Elijah sighs and looks down for a brief moment and looks back up.**

**"You know we can't leave, Hayley." Elijah breathed, as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to say. Hayley slums and sits down in the rocking chair.**

**"I know, I know. I just don't want her here. It's not safe, and there is no love here."**

**"Hey, hey. Don't say that," Elijah moves over to her and sits in the plush seat next to the rocking chair. He places his hand on hers and continues. "There is love here, I love you, You love me, Nik loves Hope, and Lydia loves us all-as she says. Just to be clear Hayley, my brother loves you, he always will, in his own way. He's done may stupid and regretful things, but he does not regret Hope, he does not regret you." Hayley gazes at him for, she doesn't know how long, but it took her a while to process it.**

      **"I know that, I don't want tot hurt him, but he doesn't realize he's hurting Hope. I don't want him to hurt her too. She doesn't-" before she finishes, she glaces up at Lydia in the door way, horror and discomfort washed all over her face.**

**"It's Nik. He's missing." Lydia breathes. Elijah and Hayley shifts in their seats and the lock eyes.**


	15. "With Odds, We Have Evens"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is missing, and everyone has a role to play to find him.  
> Vincent is blackmailed into helping out and faces the ancestors wrath.  
> Marcel has to choose between his Sire's family, or his "daughter" Davina.  
> Camille is pitching in to help, and that creates world of questions and disturbance with Lydia.  
> Rebekah is awoken and cured.

                  **Rebekah Mikaelson**

* * *

  **Present Time: 2016: New Orleans, Louisiana**

**"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Elijah asked frowning.**

**"I mean, he was next to me one minute, then the next..." Lydia trailed off thinking about what all happened after, and decided not to say.**

**"Next?" Elijah pressed.**

**"Next, he was gone. I looked all over the cemetery, he's not there, Elijah." Lydia's voice faltered during the end. Elijah ran his hand down his face and looked back up to Lydia, and turned to face Hayley.**

**"We have to get everyone, and tell them to keep a look out." Elijah ordered.**

**"What, you don't think he's just off killing someone, and he'll be back for dinner?" Hayley asked.**

**"No, because I just have a gut feeling someone took him. And that feeling is telling me it was Davina bloody Claire." Lydia growled and walked out the compound.  Hayley turned to Elijah and frowned.**

**"You really want to do this?" she asked.**

**"Hayley, I will not allow any harm to come to my brother unless it's from me." Elijah assured and turned on his heel and left the compound. Hayley stayed behind with Hope until she heard any news.**

* * *

**"Okay, you ready for this?" Lydia asked Elijah as they stood over Rebekah's coffin. Elijah nod and narrowed his eyes. Lydia nod back and pushed open her coffin revealing a beautiful blonde with dark, visible veins and gray skin. "I hate seeing us like this." Lydia hissed and eased the dagger out of Rebekah's chest. Slowly, they gray started to fade and her skin color started to appear.**

**Moments later, she gasped awake; sitting up, looking around, and locked eyes with Lydia. "Lydia." she breathed in relief and shock. Her eyes started to fill to the brim, and Lydia nod, helping her out the coffin, and before she could stand, Lydia had her in her arms holding her tight.**

**"Oh, Bekah. I've missed you so much." Lydia breathed.**

**"And I you." Rebekah replied smiling, then she pulled away to admire Lydia. "My god, you're glowing. I love the new hair. Red suits you." Rebekah teases.**

**"Bekah! I'm not one of Nik's plush reds." Lydia smirked, and Rebekah nod.**

**"Yes, I know." She looked over to Elijah and frowned walking to him and gave him a hug. "Why'd you wake me brother? I can lash out any minute." Rebekah warned looking into his eyes.**

**"That's why i'm here, I know how to stop the curse." Lydia replied.**

**"Oh, right. You're much stronger than Freya." Rebekah rolled her eyes.**

**"Indeed I am, now can we stop all this talking and get you back to normal?" Lydia pouted with a ghost of a smile. Rebekah smiled and nod her head, and Lydia turned to Elijah and nod her head. The three turned on their heel and left the room.**

* * *

       **Camille was walking in the French Quarter debating if she should go to the compound, then she ran out of arguments and decided to go see her next best opinion, Vincent. She walked into the bar and found it empty, with just Vincent sitting on a stool with a glass in his hand. She hesitated to walk towards him, but she pushed herself anyway.**

**"Hey, Vincent. Are you okay?" she asked walking up to his side as he looked over his shoulder.**

**"Yeah, i'm good, what is it Cammie?" he asked taking another swig of the Bourbon.**

**"I need your advice." Camille prompts taking a seat in the bar stool next to him.**

**"I'm no good to give any advice." he sighs and grabs the bottle of Bourbon and pours more into his glass.**

**"Likewise. Even when you're wasted you give the best advice." she tries. He sits down the bottle on the counter top and looks over to Camille. They stare at each other for. . . . a minute or two maybe, then Vincent lets another sigh.**

**"Advice about what?" he asks, creating a large smile on Camille's face, but it drops almost immediately when she thinks about the problem.**

**"It's Klaus, he's been taken. I want to go over to the compound and offer my help, but the last time I went there, Lydia's hand was wrapped around my heart." she shudders as she says her name. Vincent narrows his eyes, reading her expression.**

**"Do you really care for Klaus?" Vincent asks places his thumb under his chin and his index finger on his bottom lip. Camille sighs and looks over to him looking him in the eyes.**

**She nod her head. "Yes. I love him." Vincent begins to open his mouth, but Camille stops him because she knows exactly whats gonna come out of his mouth. "Yes, I know. He and Lydia are together now. I don't want her to stop me, I don't want to fear her." Camille growls low in her throat.**

**"Then don't. You walk in there with your head held high and you demand that you help. You can't let her scare you, Camille. You're much stronger than you think." Vincent complimented her. She flushes, then she recovers and stares at him.**

**"You're right. I won't let her scare me, and I won't fear her. Aurora's gone, so I learned my lesson when I left and ran away- I mean took time from.. Klaus." she corrected herself looking down. Vincent looked over to her; sitting his cup down, and he decided not to push her. He let out a sigh, and she looked up to him.**

**"Cammie, go. Go help, and don't let them stop you. You die, and i'll unleash hell. I have your back, you just go." Vincent turned back to his cup and poured it out; trowing it over the counter top onto the floor and stood; grabbing the bottle of bourbon. Camille stood and straightened her clothes, and she walked out the bar. She kept her head high the whole time walking over to the compound.**

**Walking out the double doors into the compound's main entrance, Rebekah and Lydia runs into Camille. They're about thirty feet away from each other. Rebekah hears the low growl in Lydia's throat and throws herself in front her.**

**"Hey, Camille. What's up? Wh-what're doing here?" Rebekah stutters as she struggles to keep Lydia behind her.**

**"Rebekah, you're back?" Camille starts to walk towards her, shocked, and relieved, but Rebekah stops her holding out her hand. They're now twenty feet apart.**

**"That wouldn't be wise. Right now, she's only putting in little effort to push me away. I advise you be gone by the time she pushes me off." Rebekah advises and Camille shakes her head.**

**"No. I'm strong enough to take her, and I didn't come to fight. I came to help find Klaus." she growled.**

**"The hell you are-" Lydia begins to growl back as she pushes Rebekah away fast and swiftly, trying not to harm her.**

**"Run!" Rebekah shouts stumbling back, but Camille ignores her and puts her fist up ready to fight. Rebekah gasps and she lurches for Lydia, but fails miserably, as Lydia vamp speeds towards Camille. She throws her fist and misses the strike. Camille goes to kick her at an advantage, but Lydia's too fast, she grabs her foot and tosses her into the concrete column, like she's only a pound. Camille smacks hard into the column and she falls, revealing a crack. Lydia walks over to her and before she reaches her, Rebekah is standing in front of her.**

**"Lydia, stop this." Rebekah demands, and Lydia cocks her head to the side slightly to peer over to Camille standing to her feet shakily.**

**"Bekah, get out of my way." Lydia growls still eyeing Camille.**

**"Klaus would never forgive you." she says in almost a whisper, as if it hurts for her to say it. Lydia heart skips a beat and she looks to Rebekah.**

**"Would you forgive me?" she asks in a whisper, but its also a growl.**

**"Why'd you ask such a thing?" Rebekah breathed, voice cracking.**

**"Because, you'd choose someone you don't even know over _me_?" **

**"I don't think that's a very fair argument. Klaus cares for-"**

**"Don't you fucking dare." Lydia hissed cutting her off.**

**"Why not? It's true. He cares for _me_." she longs the word 'me' and Lydia flames. She then -full on- pushes Rebekah to the other side of the compound, and she immediately punches her hand into Camille's chest, grabbing her heart. **

**"This time. I'm not letting you off so easy, bitch." Lydia growls and she closes her eyes. Camille chokes and gasps for air. "A'ver incendia, col'par del ver ray anomalous sa'vor te bay. A'ver incendia, col'par del ver ray anomalous sa'vor te bay. A'ver incendia, col'par del ver ray anomalous." She chanted and then she pulled her hand out of Camille's chest. Camille looks up to** **Lydia and stares into her eyes, then slowly, her skin turns gray and she looses her balance. She leans forward towards Lydia, and Lydia steps aside and lets her fall to the ground. She watches as the color travels all the way up to her head, till she takes her last breath.**

**"No!" Rebekah screams and rushes over to Camille. "What have you done!" Rebekah is now furious. "Nik will never forgive you." she begins to sob, and a tear falls from Lydia's eye, but she catches it and wipes it on her pants pocket. She's wearing dark blue jeans, a black laced crop top, leather jacket, and calf-high boots with her weapon belts.**

**"Bekah-" Lydia begins.**

**"No." Rebekah growls, interrupting her. "You've fucked everything. What do you think Nik's gonna do? Be okay with this?"**

**"Bekah." Lydia calls more forcefully.**

**"He'll despise you, won't even look at you. I know how that feels, and it's not a good feeling." Rebekah continues.**

**"She isn't dead." Lydia whispers. Rebekah looks up from Camille, tears still forming.**

**"What?" She asked as if she's confused.**

**"I've only put her in a sleep, like you do when you're daggered." Lydia explains.**

**"Wake her now."**

**"What? No! She deserves it."**

**"For what? What's she's done wrong?" Rebekah scoffed; standing wiping her tears away. Lydia's eyes lightened as she realized she hasn't actually done anything wrong. The tense in her stand becomes less tense. Lydia throws her arms across her chest and looks down at her.**

**"Please, I want her to stay that way. Just for now at least." Lydia plead.**

**"How long?" Rebekah asks sighing.**

**"Ninety years?" Lydia smirks and Rebekah nearly chokes on air.**

**"No! I know how it feels to miss as least three years, ninety years?! Are you out of your bloody mind? Nik won't have it." Rebekah shakes her head.**

**"Fine, three years." Lydia hisses. Rebekah cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows at Lydia. "No! Nothing less." Lydia shouts and picks up Camille's body.**

**"Where are you going to put her?" Rebekah asks. Lydia had already started walking off, then she turned and looked at Rebekah.**

**"I have a place." she smirks and walks off with Camille's helpless, unconscious body.**

* * *

**Vincent's standing outside of the cemetery gates, looking inside. He looks closer as he see's a body laying in the grass.**

**"Vincent." Elijah calls out making him stumble. He turns to Elijah holding out his hands, then he drops them when he notices who it is.**

**"Come on man, don't be walking up on a man like that." Vincent complains. Elijah takes his hands out of his coat pocket and rubs them together; narrowing his eyes at Vincent.**

**"I need you to complete a task for me. It's very simple." Vincent starts to shakes his head.**

**"No man, I'm done with vampires, I told you that." Vincent protest.**

**"Yet, you still talk to Camille, correct?" Elijah ask placing his left hand into his pocket.**

**"She only needed advice, not a spell." Vincent snarls.**

**"Think of this as advice then, a way to conclude your business with the Mikaelsons' forever. We'll no long bother you." Elijah prompts.**

**"You've said this before man, and you didn't keep your word." Vincent reminds Elijah. Elijah thinks about it, and he tries his noble, convincing method.**

**"Yes, I've thought about that before I came here, yet I still don't find how it could be of any use anymore. Just a irrelevant hold." he succeeds. Vincents rolls his eyes and swears to himself.**

**"This last time?" Vincent raised his eyebrows at Elijah.**

**"This last time." Elijah nod reassuring. Vincent rolled his eyes, and Elijah led him bac to the compound.**

* * *

 

**Marcel is pacing back a forth in his apartment living room. He's interrupted when Josh walks in. Marcel looks up from the floor and a sudden tsunami of relief washes over him.**

**"You okay?" Josh asks walking over to him.**

**"No, Klaus is missing. No one knows where he is or who has him, but I have an idea of who does." Marcel growls. Josh looks at him confused, then Marcel stares at him with the 'you know who' look. Josh nods reassuringly and gapes.**

**"Davina." Josh breathes. "Well, this is great, the Stricts and now Davina? What's next? Hellhound?" Josh freaks. Marcel calms him down, and they sit down on the couch.**

**"Josh, everything is going to be fine, we just have to get in touch with Davina and try and find out where se is and what she's doing." Marcel explains, and Josh shakes his head.**

**"It's never going to work."**

**"Look, if she answers, we say nothing about Klaus, we just have a friendly conversation, just not at the same time. Good?" Marcel asks. Josh hesitates, knowing his bestfriend all too well that she wont fall for it. He finally nods his head after looking at Marcel's expression. "Yeah? Cool." Marcel claps his hands together, then he pulls out his phone and dials Davina.**

* * *

 

**"You did what?!" Haley shouts at Lydia. "Why the hell would you do that?"**

**"Well, I'm a in the moment kind of woman, I just did what had to be done." Lydia murmurs.**

**"What had to be done? _That's_ what had to be done? What, you cant just sit and have a conversation? Christ, Lydia." Hayley is absolutely loosing her fucking marbles. She's all out of it after everything that's happened, Elijah, Hope, Jackson, Klaus. She flops down into the Royal print chair in the study room. **

**"Look," Lydia sat in the chair next to Hayley; leaning down into her hands. "She won't be that way for long, just until I feel Nik has lost hope for them." Hayley head shoots up and she scowls at Lydia.**

**"Are you kidding me?" she whispers. "Jealously? Are you fucking kidding me?!" she raises her voice, and Lydia stands up in front her.**

**"Don't swear at me, and don't raise your voice, because I'm not raising my voice with you."**

**"Yeah? What're gonna do about it?" Hayley stood, and they stare each other in the eye.**

**"Lydd, let's just leave it." Rebekah called reaching for Lydia's hand. She finally grabbed it, and Lydia stepped back, gaze never leaving Hayley's.**

**"Don't get on my bad side, little wolf." Lydia smirked and turned on her heel. Rebekah stepped back at the impact of Lydia turning and looked over at Hayley. She shook her head and followed behind Lydia.**

**"Hey, Lydd. Wait up." Rebekah called picking up her pace.**

**"What?" Lydia snapped.**

**"Hey, I'm on your side, but don't catch a fit with Hayley. Hard limit there."**

**"Don't tell what's my hard limits Bekah. I'm quite aware of them." She turns again, but Rebekah grabs her elbow and turns her back around.**

**"Are you? Cause you just threatened the woman of Nik's child, and the women of Nik's child. What's gotten into you? You was always so nice, and under-"**

**"Things change, people change. People like Esther do that to you. Take away everything that's precious to you and leave you broken and alone. The only good that's ever come out of our separation is that I raised a child, took her in as my own. You wouldn't understand the hell I've been through." Lydia pauses and wipes away her tears. "So yeah, I'm a dick, get over it. You'll never see the Lydia you knew a thousand years ago." Lydia finishes throwing her hands dramatically in the air. Rebekah gapes at her in awe, and she quickly wipes away a tear that falls down her cheek.**

**"I'm so sorry, Lydd. I'm sorry you had to be without your only family for all those years, but that doesn't change the fact that you're not being reasonable here. Please, just be reasonable." Rebekah plead grabbing Lydia's hands.**

**"I've tried reasonable, plenty times. But, I always end up fucked." Lydia shook her hands away, and turning on her heel.**


	16. "We've Got Ourselves A Joker"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia decides to start a new and different life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will last longer than expected, because this will be a very interesting friendship of Lydia's that lasts four years.  
> P.S - sorry for jumping so far back, but this is important, something that comes up, you'll need to know.

                            **Kai Parker &Lydia**

* * *

  **1988: Portland, Oregon**

  **-This period of time, Lydia had decided to become a High School student in Portland, Oregon. She had Taylor staying with a witch that she knew out in the woods cloaked. She also made sure to link her life to hers so that she'd know if any harm had came to her. She just wanted to try something new-. She has her hair cut short, and wavy and it's brown, all above the shoulder. She's wearing a blue and white medium stripped tee, jean shorts, and white knit socks with a blue knit cardigan and calf-high brown boots. She's wearing one of Taylor's old navy colored backpack and her clothes. She thought she looked utterly ridiculous, but Taylor said she'd fit in perfectly fine, and she did. No one looked her way as if she looked to old for to be in school. Her skin is perfectly flawless, she only has little blush applied, gold eye shadow, cat eyeliner, and clear lip balm. Her nails and toe-nails are painted red and she had on several ancient looking rings and a amulet necklace.**

  **She'd stayed up all night having Taylor walk her through everything over Skype. She's not tired, just flustered that she couldn't wear her own clothes. Taylor had told her it made her look like a grown assassin, even though that's exactly what she was, -sort of- but she dismissed the thought.**

  **She walked into the office of the school and rang the bell sitting on the desk. A short, long dark-haired woman turned around revealing her rosy lips and cheeks and walked over to the counter smiling. Lydia smiled back and placed her hands flatly over the desk and leaned over the desk, facing the woman looking her dead in the eye.**

 

 

**"You will say nothing. You will let me onto the computer to sign myself up as a student here. Do you understand?" Lydia compelled the woman, then she looked down to her name tag, 'Ms. Anna Miller'. Anna smiled and nod her head.**

**"Certainly." Anna spoke and unlocked the gate to the desk. Lydia pushed through and quickly signed up as 'Malia Parish'. She took a picture on the web cam and placed it as her profile picture and ID picture. She printed the ID and slipped it onto a key chain she took from inside the desk and placed it around her neck. She picked up the backpack she'd sat next to the chair and walked around the desk. She grabbed Anna's shoulder and looked into her eyes again.**

**"Forget I was here." she compelled her once again, then she turned on her heel and walked out the glass double doors, and looked down at the printed class schedule. Moments later she bumped into a tall, semi-muscular body. She looked up into it's face and it was a boy. Looked to be 17, gorgeous as ever. Short dark brown hair, medium sized eyebrows, beautiful blue-gray eyes, long eyelashes, upturned nose, soft pink round lips, and a unnoticeable -to everyone but Lydia- stubble growing.**

**Lydia's rendered speechless as she stares at the wide, beautiful smile on his face. His brows furrows a little as he stares back at a speechless girl.**

**"You, okay?" he speaks. _'You! He's speaking to you!' ,_ Lydia's subconscious screams at her and she quickly smiles. _'You're acting like a true 17 year old. Keep it up.'_ Her subconscious encourages. **

**"Me? Yeah! I'm all good." she peers around nervously then back at him and smiles again. He chuckles softly and looked down at her schedule.**

**"You need help getting to class?" he asks. ' _What's that supposed to mean? Me being intimidated by you means I can't handle myself?'_ she thought, but she dismissed the voice and went the proper way.**

**"Yeah, I'm new. Malia, Malia Parish." she reached out her hand, and he placed his in hers and they shook.**

**"Kai Parker." he smirks. ' _Wow, even his name is hot_ _!_ _'_ she thought _._ ' _You're gonna think like a adolescent too?'_ her subconscious snarls. She snarls back at her and snaps back to reality. **

**"Nice to meet you." Lydia breathes and they break contact and he stands next to her to view the list.**

**"First period......Mrs. Bates! I have her, come on." he holds out his arm and Lydia frowns at it at his politeness, then she takes it, looping her arm through his.**

**As they're walking in the hall, a few students wave to him, high-fives him, and a few girls he doesn't notice -but Lydia does- smiles at him. She scowls at them, and their expression changes immediately. Kai looks down at her catching her frown, then she relaxes. ' _How strange.'_ he thinks to himself, then he looks back up and points to a upcoming classroom door.**

**"This one," they turn off into the room, and they break contact again as he walks over to a desk and whispers into some guys ear. He moved too quickly, and Lydia didn't have time to eaves drop. The guy nods his head and gathers his things and moves to the desk behind him. Kai turns back to Lydia and waves her over. She makes her way over passing by a few students who already have their books and papers out writing. Class hasn't even begun.**

**She reaches Kai and gestures towards the seat for her to sit, and she places her books down on the desk and comply. He sits in the desk next to her, and just then the bell rings. Kids that were standing outside the class hurdle in and take their seats before a woman walks out a room closing the door behind her. She's tall, has a clean brown bob cut, and she's wearing a navy plum dress with white pumps. Her face is pale, but rosy at the cheeks and her lips are a faint light pink. She walks behind her desk and turns to class with a huge smile on her face that anyone with sense can tell it's fake.**

**"Good morning class," she addresses us.**

**"Good morning, Mrs. Bates." they all speak at once, laziness in their voice.**

**"Today, we will cover algebraic expressions." Everyone in class lets out a loud, grumpy sigh and Lydia snorts quietly.**

**The next two periods, ELA and science, she's away from Kai. She wonders the hall after telling the teacher she was 'going to the bathroom'.  She walked over to a trophy case, and she stood there looking at the trophies. She glanced down to the cheer ones and rolled her eyes and gaged.**

**"Not a fan of cheer leaders?" a voice spoke, and she whipped around holding up her fist only to find Kai holding his hands up in defense. She let out a breath of relief and stomped her foot at the frustration of being scared half to death.**

**"Bloody hell! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled.**

**"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Had I known you have a -what seems to be a mean right hook- I wouldn't have approached you." he smiled, and Lydia frowned.**

**"What's that supposed to mean? I look defenseless?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but Lydia wasn't finished. "I'll have you know, I am very good at defending myself, and I can kick your ass any day. And don't comment on the clothes, I'll kick your ass for that too." she scolded and he was just.....speechless. ' _Wow, that's really hot, her clothes actually do throw her off balance, though they are cute. For a nerd.'_ he thought to himself. **

**"Good to know, although I don't find anything wrong with your clothes." he replies still calm even though he was just threatened. Lydia expression turns from scolding to confused.**

**"Good, and ....er...thanks." She started walking again and Kai followed behind her.**

**"Wait up, isn't your class the other way?" he asked running to catch up with her. She rolled her eyes and stopped.**

**"Yes, it is. I'm not going to class. I'm looking around the school." she replied flashing a fake smile and started walking again.**

**"Mmm. A skipper. I like." Kai smiles and eagerly follows behind her. She rolls her eyes a second time and turns the corner. "I could show you to your destination if you have any suggestions." he offered.**

**"Yeah, gym locker rooms?" Lydia asked peering up at him.**

**"Follow me." he smiles enthusiastically, and trots ahead. They pass a door that read 'Counselors Office', and turned a corner and walked down a door less hall with two water fountains, then the turned yet another corner to a dead end hall with two doors. "This is the girls', and this is the boys'." he points to his left, then his right. Lydia nods and peeks through the netted glass window in the doors. "Next?" Kai asks.**

**"Teacher's lounge?" she asks turning to face Kai's confused facial expression.**

**"What could you possibly want with the teacher's lounge?" Kai asks.**

**"I'm hungry." Lydia bobs her head as she speaks.**

**"You can't go in without-"**

**"A teacher's pass. I know." She cut him off pulling a teacher's longue pass out her pocket. His face lit up in.. ' _Excitement? Devilishness?'_ Lydia thought. She quickly tucked the pass back into her pocket and stepped out the way and held out her arm indicating him to lead the way. **

**"Careful, I might fall in love." he winked at her and walked off back around the corner. ' _I've only just met him. Fall in love?'_ Lydia frowned. "Joking!" he calls back and Lydia relaxes and follows behind him. **

**They again hit five more corners. ' _Gosh this school is complicated!'_   Lydia complained to herself. ' _You're the one who wanted to 'try something new'..'_ her subconscious mocked her. She flicked her off in her mind and went back to following Kai. He came to a sudden stop and turned to Lydia.**

**"We're here." he smiled and put his hand on the door knob and twisted it, then pushed and the door opened, letting out a heavenly fume. Gumbo. Kai walked inside and held out his hand to Lydia. She took it, and he pulled her inside shutting the door behind her. He felt a shock he rendered familiar. "If anyone catches us in here, you take out the pass and show them, tell them we're here to pick something up for a teacher. Ok?"**

**"Yeah, Kai, I think I know." she snapped.**

**"Feisty too?" he raises his eyebrows. "My day just gets better." he mumbles. Lydia turns around and stares at him and he smiles. She can't help, she smiles back too, even giggles. ' _That's a first.'_   her subconscious is surprised. ' _Go away.'_   Lydia hisses at her. "That's a heavenly sound. Didn't think it'd escape that beautiful mouth." he brings her back from her hissing.**

      **"Wow, quite the romantic you are." Lydia shakes her head and smiles to herself.**

**"Oh yeah! No ones told you? I get all the ladies." he winks and she stifles another giggle. ' _Can he be anymore pathetic, and desperate?'_ she thought.**

**"I'm sure you do, Kai." Lydia snorts.**

**"What? Don't think I'm good-looking enough?" He smirks and walks over to her.**

**"Oh," Lydia's mouth goes dry. ' _All about the acting'._ she talks to her subconscious. ' _Better be. Klaus won't like this very much.'_ her subconscious scolds and she blanches at the thought of Klaus. ' _I am not thinking of him. Don't bring him up, understand?'_   she hisses at her subconscious. ' _Sure.'_ . Kai's hand on her shoulder brings her back. "You look fine to me." she breathes. **

**" _Just_ fine?" Kai asks raising an eyebrow. **

**' _Keep him at a distance. Pretend he intimidates you'._ Her subconscious ordered. ' _He does not intimidate me!_ _',_ he shouts at her subconscious, but she knows what she's leading to. Play hard to get. He leans in for a kiss, and before he reaches her lips, she tilts her head to the side and kisses the corner of his mouth. His eyes shoot open and he glares down at her, eyes blazing. **

**' _What the hell? This has never happened?'_ Kai thought. **

**"Playing hard to get eh? Bring it on." He whispers in her ear. The sensation and electricity she feels shoots down her spine. She pulls back and stares in his eyes, they're cooler, still a hint of fire in them. ' _Odd, for eyes so icy.'_   Lydia smiled at her thought. **

**"What's amusing?" he asks. Lydia snorts and she steps back.**

**"Oh, nothing. I'm hungry. You hungry?" Lydia walks over to the microwave and finds a large bowl of Gumbo. She takes it out and places it on the wooden table in the middle of the room.**

**"I'll grab the spoons." Kai walks over to the counter full of coffee containers and a coffee machine, and other plates of food. in the drawer, he pulls out two plastic spoons and handed one to Lydia and sat opposite of her.**

**"So, Malia. Where you from?" Kai asks digging into the Gumbo. ' _Here we go. You rehearsed all night.'_ She reminded herself. **

**"I'm from a small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls." Lydia eats a spoon of Gumbo.**

**"Hmm. Mystic Falls? Sounds..interesting. What's it like there?" He asks eating a spoon of Gumbo in between his sentence.**

**"Strange. It's always been strange." Lydia shrugged and moved her spoon around in the bowl.**

**"Strange how?" Kai asked. ' _He's a pushy one.'_  Lydia thought. She sighed and looked up from the bowl.**

**"Uhm.. I ran across a transitioning werewolf, and walked up on a few vampires digging their teeth into someone's neck.' she smirked and Kai's entire expression was serious. "Joking. Ease up. I thought you were the easy, joking, optimistic one." She ate another spoon full, and Kai remained silent.**

**' _She knows.'_  he thought. ' _How could she possibly know? Maybe she just heard a few stories growing up. Maybe she's trying to  trick you into saying you're a witch.'_  his subconscious teased. He shook his head dismissing the thought but, ' _Maybe you should ask her if she believes in all this stuff. If she does, then she's telling the truth, if she doesn't, she could still know.'_ his subconscious continued. He looked up to her and met her gaze. **

**"You believe in all that stuff?" Kai spoke. Lydia looked up and snorted.**

**"You're seriously asking me that?" He nod his head, face still blank. "Er... I've never thought about it." she tossed her spoon into the trash can behind her and turned back to Kai. "I think we should get back to class now." She stood up.**

**"No." Kai commanded. "We stay. We talk." Lydia looked down at him, then he slowly rose his head to her. She nod her head and sat back down.**

**"Talk about?" Lydia asked laying her hands on the table.**

**"Who you really are and where you're from." he smiles, but Lydia knows he's faking it and he's now serious than before.**

**"I told you, I'm from-"**

**"Mystic Falls, yeah, that's a lie. Tell me."**

**"I don't have to tell you damn thing. You don't even know me, how could you possibly know I'm lying?" Lydia snapped.**

**"Okay, I'm gonna tell you a little secret." Kai leaned onto the table staring into Lydia's eyes. "I'm a witch." He whispers. Lydia swallows and her mouth becomes dry. ' _No matter what, you don't break!'_  her subconscious screamed in fear. Lydia put her best acting faze and full on laughed.**

**"Witch? Are you bloody joking? Kai, there's no such thing." Lydia rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Kai's face still remained blank, then there's a tug at the corner of his mouth. Lydia relaxes.**

**"Oh, come on.. why pretend. Nothing's wrong with being a witch. I mean, I know you're a witch, it's part of my special abilities, well one." he smirked at her and winked. Lydia's face drops and she's just staring. ' _God, I want him'_ she thinks to herself. ' _No! Absolutely not, not again. You want to share all the glorious stories with Klaus about your many hook ups?'_ her subconscious screams. She ignores her and stands up. She walks around the table and stands in front of Kai. He pushes back his chair and looks up and her. She slowly sits down on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. His arms snake around her body, and their lips lock.**


	17. "Can We just Skip to the Good Part?"

                                                                       **Lydia Polovich (Malia Tate) (Model: Lily Collins)**

* * *

  **1988: Portland, Oregon**

**Her hands pulled on his hair, deepening the kiss. He groans low in his throat, then Lydia hears women heels walking two halls over. She pulls away and her head flies up to the door. Kai's smiling and breathless, then he opens his eyes and frowns.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" he tucks her stranded hair behind her ear. She looks down at him with an expression like she'd just seen a ghost.**

**"A teacher. She's coming." Lydia breathes and jumps off Kai. He reached over and grabs the Gumbo and places it into the microwave. Lydia grabs his spoon and throws it in the trash. She tucks her hair behind her ear and listens for the teacher. "One corner away. Go. Go, go!" she whispers pointing at the door and the two run out.**

**Lydia quietly shuts the door behind her then she tip toes next to Kai and the start walking.**

**"Where are you two supposed to be?" a woman speaks. They both zip around to find Mrs. Bates. They sigh a relief and she smiles.**

**"Oh, hi..Mrs. Bates, weird to see you here." Kai smiles back.**

**"In..school?" she frowns.**

**"No, I mean.. outside class-Yeah, we're just gonna get back to class now. Lydia smiles a ' _I agree'_ smile and nods, and they both turn around.**

**"Wait-Do you have a hall pass?" Lydia digs in her back pocket and pulls out the pass and turns around to show her.**

**"Yes ma'am we do!" Kai exclaims and Lydia rolls her eyes.**

**"Okay, you two get to class now. Don't let me see you again till Tuesday." she raises her eyebrows and they both nervously laughs and puts a thumb up. She walks into the teachers lounge and Kai and Lydia look at each other. They hurry and bolt the opposite way and turn the corner.**

* * *

  **Later that day, Lydia's walking to her bus she'd been given after she'd signed up.**

**"Hey! Malia, wait up!" Kai called from a crowd. Lydia turned around and scanned the crowd then he came bursting out stumbling. Lydia giggled and he straightened up placing his hands on his hips. "Hi," he breathed.**

**"Hi," Lydia had to suppress her laugh at his messy hair, but she failed miserably.**

**"What?" Kai shrugs. "Something on my face?" he quickly dashes his hand over his face. Lydia shakes her head. She reached up and smooth's down his hair. He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders in that ' _duh'_ type way. "Of course. The hair." he grins from ear to ear and Lydia shifts her backpack. **

**"Oh, let me get that for you." he suggests, then he shifts around her and she shrugs off her backpack. He laps it over one shoulder and moves back in front her. "God Malia, what're carrying?" he teases.**

**"Is it to heavy? I can take it back." Lydia frowns.**

**"Aw, naw.. no problem here." Kai flexes his muscles and Lydia rolls her eyes.**

**"Gonna walk we to my bus or you gonna just stand there and stare at me all day?" Lydia rakes her hand through her hair, and it flops back over her face flawlessly. ' _Christ, do that again.'_ Kai thought and it all went straight down _there._**

**"Of course." he holds out his hand and Lydia takes it.**

**They start walking towards the back of the school where busses curve.**

**"Which is yours?" Kai asks. Lydia points to bus '318'. Kai scoffs and shakes his head.**

**"I'm convinced you're stalking me, new girl." Lydia frowns and looks up to him.**

**"What?"**

**"This is _my_ bus." Kai hold his hand out gesturing towards the bus. Lydia raises her eyebrows shocked. **

**"That makes two of us then. Maybe I am, but it's not me, maybe my subconscious." Lydia snorted.**

**"Ha, ha. Come on." He tugged her hand and they got on the bus and satin the same seat together at the back. A blonde kid turns around looks to be a jock, a real dick.**

**"Hey, Kai. Got you a girlfriend?" he teases. Kai and Lydia looks down at their hands still entwined. Lydia starts to pull away, but Kai tightens his grip.**

**"So what if I do, Jake? It isn't your business." Lydia peeks over at Kai and he has a ' _try me'_ face. The blonde jock's fist comes flying for Kai's face and Lydia's vamp speed grabs his fist and twist it, and he yells in pain and flops back into his seat. He was close enough for it to be a normal human reflex. Kai stills next to Lydia and she looks over at him. **

**"Hey, you're okay. If I scared you, sorry.. I..er.. went through training with my dad." Lydia gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and stares ahead. Kai just stares at her. ' _I don't want to hurt her, I mean I did, kind of still do, but she just defended me of a fight I wasn't going to win. Damn, bad ass. Hmm, maybe I can just get laid, take her magic... and dump her.'_ Kai smiles, and Lydia looks over to him and she smiles back and lays her head on his shoulder as they speed into the afternoon. **

**The bus comes to a stop and Lydia looks around. This is her stop.**

**"Hey, Kai.. this is my stop." Kai turns back to her from looking out the window, then his head jets back out the window at the house. ' _Holy fuck, she live in  a mansion.. no way.'_ Kai scoffed. **

**"This is your place?" The house was three floors high, and could fit three houses inside. The afternoon sun made the cream coating of the house shine. The windows are about ten feet tall, and the balconies are large with a sitting area and black gates securing it. The front door is Mahogany wood, with a huge, wolf latch on the door to knock. The fair end of the house is a garage fit to hold three cars. The lawn was perfectly mowed, and trees perfectly tripped into spheres, all lined up along the concrete walk way. At the end of the walk way reveals a loop, and a large water fountain in the middle.**

**Kai's jaw was on the floor and the rest of the teens gasps and whispered.**

**"Well, yeah.. you coming?" Lydia asked tugging him back from his admiration of her house. He nod his head and they both stood and broke contact and exited the bus. They stood and watched the bus roll by with all the teens standing and staring out the window. Lydia sighs once the bus is gone and they turn and walk down the path.**

**"Who all stays here?" Kai asks as they walk through the ten feet high front door, then a woman calls for 'Malia'. The celling feels like it miles away as Kai looks up, and hanging from the celling is a huge crystal chandelier. The walls are also a cream color, decorated in sculptures and picture frames. Plants in the corner of the room, and a table with peppermints. Kai grabs a handful and sticks them in his pocket.**

**"Me, my mother, my father, and..." just then a large black wolf comes stepping from around a corner. Kai nearly jumps on Lydia as he shifts behind her. "Christ, Kai. Midnight won't hurt you. He was raised and trained by humans. Trust me, he isn't vicious unless we tell him to be."**

**"What? What're talking about? I wasn't scared.. just wasn't exactly ready." Kai talks as he steps from behind Lydia acting all tough and smooth. Lydia rolls her eyes and snorts.**

**"Come here, sweet girl." she calls after the wolf, and it trots over to her, and Lydia drops to her knees and hugs her. A woman dressed in a purple sunset cocktail dress, dark purple pumps, evenly cut medium gray hair, and flawless skin turns the corner quickly. She closes her eyes and puts her hands on her chest in relief.**

**"Oh, darling." her accent is the oldest of all, but quiet soothing. She reaches out her arms for Lydia and Lydia stand and hugs her.**

**"Mom," she pulls away and turns to Kai petting Midnight. "This is Kai Parker, Kai this is my mother, Johanna Parish." Lydia introduces them, and Kai stands and takes Johanna's offered hand, and kisses her knuckles. Johanna giggles and smiles sweetly at him.**

**"Mrs. Parish." Kai greets.**

**"Oh, please. Call me Johanna." she smiles, and they break contact.**

**"Where's father?" Lydia asks.**

**"Oh, he's in his study. He's quite busy right now, dear. You two head up to your room. Or if you like, you can go in your area." Johanna replied pointing to a large room area with book shelves covering the walls, and a royal print sofa and matching chairs with a mahogany coffee table.**

**"Oh okay, just let him know i'm home. We'll go to my room." She nods her head towards the stairs and Kai walks over to them, and walks up them.**

**"Let me know if you kids need something." Johanna smiles at Lydia.**

**"Will do, mom." Lydia smiles and heads up the stairs.**

**She reaches the top and she finds Kai looking at pictures on the hallway wall. He laughs and points to one.**

**"Oh this is beautiful." Lydia walks over to see the picture and it's her covered in a snowball, horrified expression and Johanna laughing. Lydia rolls her eyes and grabs his arm and tugs him to her room.**

**"I've told her a thousand times to take that down, but she loves that picture." Lydia waves her hand in the air exasperated. They reach her room, five doors later, and she pushes the door open revealing a large spacious room. The bed is in-between the walk in closet and the door to her own bathroom, at least eight feet apart on each side. Her TV is hanging on the wall across from her bed, and under it is two book shelves. On the left, there's a large mahogany desk with a computer. On the right is a area with a large human sized bear, and a smaller one in-between it's stuffed legs. Against the right wall is two ten feet high windows, and double doors leading to the balcony.**

**Kai slides his fingers along items as he passes them, and they break contact. Lydia throws her backpack onto the floor at the end of the bed and walks inside her walk in closet. She strips from his clothes and throws them into the hamper. She knees down her knees in front her drawer nd opens it revealing over sized t-shirts. She pulls out a navy blue one and slips it on. She changed her shocks to navy blue ankle-highs and exits the closet. She finds Kai inserting a CD into the radio, and moments later A-ha's _Take On Me_ fills the room. **

**"That's my favorite song." Lydia startles Kai making him drop the CD rack. Lydia giggles and rushes over to him; picking up the rack. She bends down and starts to pick up the CD's from the floor and hand them to Kai. She got on her knees and reached out to grab other CDs and Kai looked down at her behind and lower back. He quickly turned around and started fumbling with the CD's on the rack.**

**"You want these in order?" Kai asked clearing his throat to distract himself from his hormones. Lydia stumbles to her feet fixing her shirt; handing him the last of the CD's.**

**"No, leave them. I'll do that later." Lydia raked her hand through her hair again and Kai slaps the CD's down on top of the rack and pulls Lydia against him. His hand holds the back of her head and Lydia holds onto his arms to keep her balance and his lips find hers. Lydia walks backwards towards the bed until the back of her knees reach the edge. She lets go of his arms and tugs at his jacket. Kai pulls away and quickly removes his jacket and shirt. Lydia's eyes immediately found his chest, then his stomach.**

**' _Wow, eight pack. Well, that's good for a 17 year old.'_  Lydia thought. She wanted to know everything about this boy standing before her, but most of all she wanted to feel his perfect, soft, lips on her. She snapped out of her revere and leaped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai's hands held her up by her thighs as Lydia took control locking their lips. She closed her eyes opening to the sensation that seems almost alien, and the warmth of his lips and body sent a current running through her body. Her hands slid into his hair, his left hand slid up her shirt and caressed her back. This obviously his first time, so Lydia's not taking any prisoners. She slid down off his breaking contact and tugged her shirt off over her head revealing her blue pastel underwear. She threw it to the side and Kai reached out towards her beautifully messy hair and pushed it out her face and his thumb lingered on her cheek. Their lips find each other again, but this time deeper. They broke as Kai worked to unclasp her bra, and she worked his button and zipper. **


End file.
